Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master
by Azmodan0210
Summary: After defeating Xehanort and his forces Sora had embarked on the new adventure again and now he wanders to fight evil at any cost and he gets a new friends alike as he will be ready to strike down those who harm his beloved ones. Kingdom HeartsxTenjho TengexMulti-crossover. Rated M for Mature. SoraxKairixMaya.
1. Chapter 1: A New World

This is my fanfic again based on Kingdom Hearts as Sora is now 19 years old and that makes him older in one year than Maya Natsume. Fanfic itself takes place in one year after Kingdom Hearts III.

All their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Narration by Zaruba.

 _"Hello Ladies and Gentlemen. My name is Madou Ring Zaruba. I was born when Garo was born and I will be forever with him. After Xehanort and his Organization XIII were destroyed for good, Sora and his friends are now labeled as the heroes of Keyblade War. Following the restoration of the other worlds. Riku, Kairi and Sora as full ledged Keyblade masters decided to go the seperate ways in order to protect the other worlds as they will fight those who harm the weak. Now our story begins. Enjoy."_

Location: Destiny Islands.

Sora was seen relaxing on the beach after a long battle. Then Kairi had came and woken Sora up. Sora was a brown haired man with blue eyes as Kairi was a well endowed girl with large bust, Red hair and blue eyes.

"Sora-kun Wake up!" Kairi said as Sora was waking up with the yawn.

"Good morning, Kairi." Sora said as he was waking as Riku approached them. Riku is the man with jade green eyes and silver hair

"Hey guys! Are you ready to go into the seperate ways to see another worlds?!" Riku said Sora and Kairi had nodded in agreement.

"It looks like my ship is ready! You guys take care of yourselves will ya?" Sora said as Riku and Kairi are agreed and they bumped their fists.

"Ready Sora!" said Riku and Kairi in unison as Sora went on the board and now their ship is sailing the seas. And before Sora could sail his own way Kairi had kissed him as they hugged each other for the last time.

"Good luck, Sora-kun!" said Kairi as she shed her tear as Sora had whipped the tear and then Sora had bid his farewell to his friends in order to travel alone.

"Goodbye guys. I hope we will meet again." said Sora as his ship had went into the big seas.

Then Sora enjoys the sound of the wind.

"It's good to see that everything has returned after the defeat of Xehanort right, Riku?" said Kairi as she standed alongside Riku

"Yeah! The it's peacefull now. Hope we will meet again sometime, Kairi. I will prepare my Howerboard to travel arround the worlds you do the same. Good luck, Kai." Riku as he picked his keyblade armor and and went on his world travelling Howerboard as he dissapeared said as Riku and then Kairi had summoned her Keyblade Armor of her own and picked her howerboard and went into the world travelling by herself in hoping to meet with Sora and Riku once again.

"Finally everyone had returned to their worlds and both Mickey and Minnie are living a peacefull live now." said Sora as he saw a strange cloud

"The storm is approaching." Sora said as had guessed this is a storm approaching

"Riku, Kairi. I hope I will find you someday." said Sora as he Kairi and Riku had lifted sails as the storm was big.

And then a thunder strikes as the thunderbolt destroyed the ship as Sora was sent flying.

Then Sora had begun swimming into the mysterious whirlpool as he went in deep.

While under the water Sora was dragged into a mysterious whirlpool and it dragged Sora in. And thus Sora's new adventures can now begin.

(OP: THE EXCEEDER by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Youhei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki eto mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and the title covered with fire appears.

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora walks in city streets as he remembers his friends Riku and Kairi and walks.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Baki is walking the streets determined and Maya walking while wielding her Katana and looked determined.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Archimonde planning his next move as he was standing alongside his fellow members of Burning Legion, Those Dio Brando, Barago, Yuuki Terumi and Tokisada Shirou Amakusa.

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** Haruto is doing the push ups and training under Ichiban's tutellage

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Ragna is smocking the sigar as Sol Badguy is riding on his motorcycle as Sora is standing alongside Maya as they look at starlight and they hold their hands rommantically.

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Ryuuga as Garo is walking past the Horrors he killed as Jotaro is standing alongside Joseph and Josuke.

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Kenshiro is repeatedly punching the demons as they explode from within

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** Sora is picking his keyblade as he rushes Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora slices the demons from left and right as the other demon tries to approach Sora as he gets sliced in two by Maya Natsume as Sora smiles and Baki gives thumbs up as Ryuuga Dogai stands with the smile on his face.

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Then Sora is running in his keyblade armor as in his head the images of Riku and Kairi are flashing as he remembers them.

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Sora and Barago face of against each other as they rush each other and and they begin the sword duel as their blades are clashing

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** Sora is holding Maya's hand as the latter smiles with the tear on her face as they stand on the cliff. And then Sora and the gang pose as the opening ends.

Chapter 1: A New World.

Then Sora was in the strange place and it looked like city slums Sora was now in his normal outfit. Black pants, black fingerless gloves, red shirt and now black shoes as he saw the giant city.

"W-where am I?!" Sora thinked as he could never believe his eyes that he got into the Japan.

"Japan is it?! What a beautifull country." Sora said as he was now walking in the city as he saw a streets and they had an eastern theme. It was Japan and it's perfecture called Kamurocho. Sora was in Japan as he needs to know about Kamurocho as he saw a black haired man with brown who was dinking the soda and Sora had approached him and asked a question.

"Excuse me where am I now sir?!" said Sora as the man of his age had answered. The black haired man with short black hair and brown eyes was wearing the black shirt, blue jeans, black belt and brown boots.

"Kamurocho is one of the Japan's most famous regions, Sora. It's also known as the home for Tojo clan. I can see that you are from Destiny Islands right dude?" said a man as Sora is trying to make the man laugh and thus Sora had made the funny face with the words.

"CHEESE!" said Sora as the man had started to laugh histerically and then the man had introduced himself.

"*histerical laugh* BWAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAH! It was funny man in a good way of course. By the way man, my name is Haruto Sawamura. May I ask yours." said Haruto as he asked Sora and the latter had responded and he showed his trademark Kingdom Key Keyblade and they both shaken their hands.

"My name is Sora. I come from the Destiny Islands." said Sora as he introduced himself to Haruto and then he and Haruto had went into as Haruto started to tell Sora the story of Kamurocho.

"Like I said, Sora. Kamurocho is one of the Japan's most famous regions, Sora. It's also known as the home for Tojo clan." said Haruto as Sora had guessed. "I've heard that your grandfather is the living legend himself. I guess his name is Kazuma Kiryuu right?!" Then Haruto continued. "That's right, Sora. My granpa Kaz is also the former fourth chairman of Tojo clan with the nickname of his own called the Dragon of Dojima." Then Sora and Haruto had came into Haruto's house. It was revealed to be Sunshine Orphanage and then Haruto had went into his mother who is in her early 30s. She is very beautiful woman and she has brown chocolate eyes and black hair. Her name is Haruka Sawamura and she is the adoptive niece of Kazuma Kiryuu.

"Oh I can see that you befriended my son, Sora-kun. I've heard that the rumors about you defeating the evil Xehanort are true." said Haruka as Sora had bowed with agreement.

Then Haruka had made a tea and then Sora had drank it and it was revealed to be tasty.

"It looks like miss Sawamura your tea is beautiful indeed." said Sora as Haruka had smiled happily and then Haruto had seen a man in his blue jacket and he is a man in his 40s. This man is the Dragon of Dojima himself named Kazuma Kiryuu.

"Yo, Granpa Kaz." said Haruto as raised his hand as his grandfather was reading the newspaper.

"Haruto. Look you're started to grow up. And you must be Sora right!?" said kazuma with smile as Sora had nodded in agreement.

And then durring the night Kazuma and Sora had began talking.

"So kid you're from the Destiny Islands right?!" Kazuma asked Sora as the latter responded. "Yes. It's my homeland and I've come to find my friends Riku and Kairi the friends who helped me to defeat Xehanort. As they went their seperate ways to go into the other worlds by the way." Then Kazuma had told him about Kamurocho's beauty and thus Sora had went into his new home and then he went sleeping into his bed as he had the strange dream and in dream he saw a silver haired girl crying and thus Sora had hugged her and the silver haired girl with blue eyes had smiled happily and Sora did the same and then the girl had dissapeared and thus he saw the sihoulette of a blonde haired man with blue eyes. He had the spiky hair and he had the big sword and he revealed himself. It was Cloud Strife. and he knew Sora for a long time.

"It looks like you started to adapt to your new home after all, Sora." said Cloud as Sora in his dream scape had answered.

"I hope your relationship with Tifa is good, Cloud. By the way how is she doing?!" said Sora as Cloud replied. "Me and Tifa had finally married and we have a daguther whom I named Aerith and the son Zack in honor of my friends." said Cloud as Sora had smiled. "Really?! Excellent, Cloud you have your family for a first time. I hope your friends Aerith and Zack would be happy to see that." said Sora as he and Cloud had smile happily.

"I hope Sora we will meet again. Good luck." said Cloud as he dissapeared and then Sora had awoken and it was already a morning and thus he started to dress to his new outfit. His black shoes, black jeans, red shirt and of course black fingerless gloves. He first brooshed his teeth and then had washed his face and then spiky brown haired man with blue eyes Sora had went into the dinner as Haruka had made a breakfast for Sora and thus Sora had eaten it and then he went into the streets.

Then Sora had went into Kamurocho to find it more about his new home.

While walking on the streets he somehow heard the girl screaming. And then he saw three men assaulting the girl year younger than him. And then Sora had yelled furiously which made three thugs seen Sora is having a pissed off look on his face.

"HEY YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOU!" Sora had roared furiously as he rushed the blonde haired man with brown eyes with the furious roar as he had started to pummel the blonde thug thus making the thug scream in pain as Sora had punched the thug in the face.

"Hey you, scumbag. Don't you know that we are Yakuza?" said the black haired thug as his brown haired man continued. "You will regret facing against us kid." untill they heard Sora's response.

"To me you guys are nothing but a bandits assaulting an innocent girl just for the fun." said Sora as the three thugs had heard the voice.

"Hey folks." said the voice revealed to be a man. This black haired man had the one right eyes as his left eye was replaced with eyepatch as he got the facial hair a.k.a beard on his face. This man was wearing the jaguar themed jacket, pack of black gloves, black jeans and black boots.

"B-big brother Majima. This guy had tried to attack us. C-cut him to ribbons." said the blonde haired man untill he realized that the man revealed to be Goro Majima the Mad dog of Shimano as he kicked the blonde haired man in the balls as Goro had the psychotic face on his face thus making the blonde haired thug screaming in pain thus scaring three thugs completely as they were not from Yakuza clan called Shimano.

"Sorry guys but you need to apologize to the orange haired girl first or I WILL KICK YOUR ASSESS! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH!" said Goro as he laughed maniacally thus scaring the thugs completely as three thugs had ran away in fear as Sora had shaken the hands with Goro for a first time.

"I've heard about you kicking Xehanort's ass in the past, SORA-CHAN!" said Goro as he finished shaking his hand with Sora as he posed in greeting as Sora had shrugged sarcastically. "Knowing you by your status you are the man with the excellent sense of humour, big bro Majima." And then Sora had gave the hand to the orange haired girl as she got on her feet. She had the beautifull well endowed body and huge bust. She was dressed in pink shirt, white jeans and black boots.

"Thank you for saving me, sir. My name is Ai Miori. I'm pleased to meet you, Sora-kun." said Ai with the smile on her face as Sora was amazed by her beauty. "Ah. You must be Ai Miori of Muko Muko cafe right? I would like to soon visit that cafe. Oh by the way. Haruka san had gave me the 10000 yen with which I can buy the food." said Sora as he went into the shop as Goro had went home as Ai had thanked her saviors and went back home into Akihabara.

Thus the new adventures of Sora had started.

End of Chapter 1.

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of The Exceeder plays)

Then Zaruba appears to narrate the next chapter.

 _"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Zaruba at your service. After finally arriving into the new home, Sora had started to adapt into Kamurocho. Meanwhile the bandits kidnap Haruto and his mother and Sora is the one who must save them and thus he recieves a help from a stranger abd they are started to work together to save Haruka from kidnappers. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 2: The New Adventure. It's about time to rock & roll ladies and gentlemen."_

Yep Sora's adventure is now beginning in Kamurocho as he knows about the new town and in this fanfic. Haruto is the young adult man and he is the same age as Sora as he is also year older than Maya Natsume in this fic. His hair, eyes and muscular structure ressemble his father Yuuta while he got his mother Haruka's face as Haruto is strong built young man with good muscles. And tipper badguys. If you dare to harm Sora's friends such as innocent women and children prepare to be beaten down by him.


	2. Chapter 2: The New Adventure

This is another chapter in Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

All their rights belong to their owners.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"Year has been passed since the defeat of Master Xehanort. The worlds had returned to their former shape. Sora and his friends Riku and Kairi are now labeled as the heroes of Keyblade War. Durring the journeys on the ship Sora and his friends were dragged into a gigantic whirlpool and they were sucked in. Then Sora had been awoken in the Japan's perfecture called Kamurocho and then to find his friends again he found the little boy named Haruto Sawamura as Sora had agreed to find Haruto's mother Haruka Sawamura and send him home into Sunshine Orphanage. Sora also had met the legendary yakuza named Kazuma Kiryuu who allowed him to adapt into his new home and thus Sora's adventure has just begun. Now ladies and gentlemen. The show begins. Enjoy."_

(OP: THE EXCEEDER by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Youhei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki eto mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and the title covered with fire appears.

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora walks in city streets as he remembers his friends Riku and Kairi and walks.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Baki is walking the streets determined and Maya walking while wielding her Katana and looked determined.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Archimonde planning his next move as he was standing alongside his fellow members of Burning Legion, Those Dio Brando, Barago, Yuuki Terumi and Tokisada Shirou Amakusa.

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** Haruto is doing the push ups and training under Ichiban's tutellage

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Ragna is smocking the sigar as Sol Badguy is riding on his motorcycle as Sora is standing alongside Maya as they look at starlight and they hold their hands rommantically.

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Ryuuga as Garo is walking past the Horrors he killed as Jotaro is standing alongside Joseph and Josuke.

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Kenshiro is repeatedly punching the demons as they explode from within

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** Sora is picking his keyblade as he rushes Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora slices the demons from left and right as the other demon tries to approach Sora as he gets sliced in two by Maya Natsume as Sora smiles and Baki gives thumbs up as Ryuuga Dogai stands with the smile on his face.

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Then Sora is running in his keyblade armor as in his head the images of Riku and Kairi are flashing as he remembers them.

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Sora and Barago face of against each other as they rush each other and and they begin the sword duel as their blades are clashing

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** Sora is holding Maya's hand as the latter smiles with the tear on her face as they stand on the cliff. And then Sora and the gang pose as the opening ends.

Chapter 2: The New Adventure.

In Kamurocho Sora is seen with the pack of food as Haruka was sending him into the shop as Haruto was walking alongside him.

"Oh dear me. It looks like I'm started to adapt into my new home. And I should thank Haruka-san for sending me a food." said Sora as he walks with the bought food and he is now walking happily. "You know my mother pretty damn well man. SHe's also a good cook."

And thus he went into a woman and thus he bumped and then they fall on the road and thus Sora had saw the 18 years old young adult woman. The woman had the brown eyes and brown hair. She had the beautifull figure and she had wore the blue jeans, white shoes and blue jacket.

"I-I'm sorry!" said Sora as he apologized to a woman as the the woman had replied. "Yes. My bad. I shouldn't run that faster." said the woman and she saw Sora and she recognized him. "S-SORA?!" And thus the woman revealed to be a resident from Twilight Town named Olette as she knew Sora for a long time.

"O-OLETTE!? It's been a while. Man you sure look cute after all!" said Sora as he gotten up and picked all of the food and the pack as Olette had get up and blushed after hearing those words. "Oh stop, Sora. You making me blush." said Olette as she and Sora had went home into Sora's new home called Sunshine Orphanage.

Then Sora, Haruto and Olette had saw something strange and it's not good.

"Haruka-san?! Where are you?!" said Sora as he knew something wrong is happened then he saw Kazuma as he returned from fishing and he knew that he must tell Sora something important.

"Sora. Haruka was kidnapped by rogue Yakuza's and she is held hostage in Hiroshima. You must go there, Sora and save both her and Haruto you must go also to rescue your mother." said Kazuma after hearing those words, Sora had growled with rage and thus he decided to save Haruka.

"Olette I'm going to Hiroshima. I must save Haruka at all costs." said Sora as Olette nodded in agreement and thus Sora had picked his keyblade and thus he went into the port and went into the ship which leads into Hiroshima.

Meanwhile at Hiroshima, Haruka was held hostage in the lair of bandits and then she was seen tied to her son back to back and thus the rogue Yakuza's are awaiting the money and thus someone in the black coak is telling them that everything will be alright.

"Don't worry miss. I hope the help will come to save you. Stay strong." said the cloaked figure as it dissapeared quickly and thus Haruka had saw the man walking toward her and Haruka had recognized him. This rogue Yakuza was revealed to be alive and his name is Ryuuji Gouda.

"R-RYUUJI?!" said Haruka as she had terrified to see Ryuuji alive as he had the scar on his chest and Haruto had saw the Dragon of Kansai himself and was terrified.

"Hohoooooo?! I see that you've grown up so much, Haruka. But don't hope upon a help because I want to held you in hostage one more time and then to settle the score with Kazuma." said Ryuuji as he shown his own scar on his chest which was left by Kazuma durring their battle.

Then Haruto, Sora and Kazuma had arrived at Hiroshima and thus they see the cloaked stranger surrounded by the henchemen of Ryuuji and they knew that this cloaked stranger is going to help Haruka.

"Hey. It's dangerous run out!" yelled Kazuma as he heard the answer from the cloaked stranger.

"Geez. You sure don't change, Kazuma-san." said cloaked stranger in his laid back voice.

"Wait! That personality. That voice. You're-" said Kazuma as he recognize the cocky voice.

"Y-you gotta be kidding man!" Haruto had sweatdropped in amazement.

(cue music: Welcome To The World -instrumental-)

"Enough with the babbling already, asshole die." said one of Ryuuji's henchmen to see the cloacked stranger had jumped high and had kicked the hencheman in the face thus revealing his face. He is 18 years old young adult man with long brown hair, brown eyes and a mole above his upper lip. He wears the black shirt, black jeans, white shoes and red fingerless gloves. It was Baki Hanma himself.

"B-BAKI HANMA!" said Kazuma as he knew that Baki is the young adult man known as the strongest fighter on earth and he knows Baki since he also had a good friendly relationship with his mother Emi Akezawa.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!? BAKI HANMA?! It's the same guy who fought against his father Yujiro Hanma." said one of the Yakuza as he recognized Baki and then he and his friends had terrified to see Baki and then Sora had went into his help and thus when fighting against humans reflecting his fight against Captain Barbossa, Sora had went into hand-to-hand combat and thus had roundhouse kicked the Yakuza in the face thus sending him flying. And thus Kazuma had kicked the other two thus retaining his fighting experience. When the other Yakuza tried to attack Haruto the latter had jumped high and high kicked the Yakuza in the face thus sending him flying. Haruto was revealed to be a martial artist.

After being beaten up the Yakuza's who were sent to kill Sora, Haruto and Kazuma were defeated and started running in fear before Sora, Haruto, Kazuma and Baki.

(ost end)

And thus after hearing about Baki's fights, Sora had went into Baki and then they started to shake hands.

"Thanks for helping us out, Baki. I've heard that you are the champion of underground arena and you are famous." said Sora as he is shaken the hands with Baki as the latter responded.

"Knowing you by your status that means that you are the Keyblade master." said Baki as he recognized Sora as the Keyblade Master and thus Sora, Haruto, Baki and Kazuma had saw Ryuuji coming into them and thus Kazuma had recognized Ryuuji.

"Well, well, well. Isn't the dragon of Dojima himself?!" said Ryuuji as he was cracking his fists and Kazuma had unleashed his fighting aura.

"I can see, Gouda that you were exiled from Omi alliance. Were is Haruka?!" said Kazuma as Ryuuji responded.

"I will not tell you, Kazuma unless you will-" Ryuuji continued only to be interrupted by Sora punching Ryuuji in the face.

(cue ost: Funk Goes On)

"Where's Haruka you bastard?!" yelled an enraged Sora as he is taken the fighting stance of his own and he taken Kazuma's fighting stance as his own.

"Sora. Be carefull. Ryuuji is the extra class street fighter. Don't underestimate him." said Baki as he taken Sora by his shoulder and Sora had responded. "Don't worry. I will be carefull."

Then Sora had started fighting Ryuuji as Ryuuji knows that Sora is well trained fighter.

"Now I see. You are the one who defeated Xehanort and you are not a joke, kid." said Ryuuji as he thrown his jacket thus revealing his dragon tatoo.

And then while still determined Sora had rushed Ryuuji with series of punches as they are started rush each other with series of punches and kicks and thus Sora had roundhouse kicked Ryuuji in the face as Ryuuji knew that this kid is the well trained combatant.

Then after the hit by Sora, Ryuuji was sent flying into his own lair were Haruka and Haruto were bind as Kazuma, Sora, Haruto and Baki had arrived just in the nick of time.

"SORA! UNCLE KAZUMA! HARUTO!" said Haruka in the response as Baki had cut the ties and free Haruka and thus they saw Sora fighting Ryuuji. And then Sora had finished the fight with Sora somersault kicking Ryuuji and knocking him down thus defeating him for real.

(ost end)

"Man. This kid is indeed powerfull. No wonder he defeated Xehanort because that kid has the pure heart." Ryuuji thought and Sora had once again went into fighting stance untill both Sora and Ryuuji had heard the sarcastic clap.

Then Haruka knew that the people who had kidnapped her were working for a certain blonde man and the night had come and Sora had saw the blonde man.

(cue ost: Shin's Theme)

This blonde man wasn't human. He was a vampire and he had a golden eyes. He wore the black jeans, black boots, violet shirt and black trenchcoat. It was Dio Brando.

"Heheheheheheheh! I knew that you would start to fight each other as I finally using Ryuuji as the bait despite him being a human. I finally found you, Sora. I Dio shall give you the cold embrace of death." said Dio as he was clapping sarcastically and he was holding a woman hostage. It was a woman named Kaoru Sayama the younger half-sister of Ryuuji and she looks beautifull. And she was tied.

"K-KAZUMAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Kaoru as Kazuma knows Kaoru and rushes to help her.

"KAORU!" said Kazuma as he, Haruto, Ryuuji, Sora, Haruka and Baki had saw Dio's servants. They are the zombies that eat the human flesh and they have the intelegence.

"Lord Dio. Allow me to kill those maggots." said one of the zombie named Paiju as Bornam continued. "My fangs will shred these suckers like a paper." And then Dio had said this.

"No. I Dio shall deal with these weaklings by myself." said Dio as he stopped his zombie servants Paiju, Jones, Blant and Bornam as they are went back and the other zombies had appeared. And thus Dio had revealed his knife and he pointed to Kaoru's throat as she was terrified with tears. However Sora had jumped high and rushed into Dio.

"DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO DO WHATEVER YOU WANT YOU FOUL SCUM!" yelled an enraged Sora much to Dio's surprise and kicked him in the face thus blowing him away. And thus he saved Kaoru by cutting the ties and thus he freed her and thus Kaoru had hugged Kazuma and Kazuma had hugged her. Thus Sora had lent a hand to Ryuuji as he saw that Ryuuji is a kind hearted man and thus he and his friends are surrounded by Dio's servants and thus they are determined to stop Dio and his henchmen.

(cue music: Dance Maccabre from DW5)

However much to Dio surprise when he was getting up the car had arrived and smashed throught the zombies and thus it was revealed that Olette had arrived and she brought the weapons to help the others. Olette had gave Sora the sniper rifle. Then she gave Ryuuji the pair of pistols and thus Olette had gave Baki the shotgun that will sent the monsters straight to hell. And thus Haruto had started to take his mother out of here.

And then Sora had shot from the sniper rifle thus giving Jones a head shot and killing him in instant. Thus Baki had rushed Bornam and thus shot him in the head thus killing him. And then Kazuma had shot the remaining zombies plus Paiju and Blant included thus killing them.

Then suddenly one of the zombie tried to approach both Haruka and Haruto but Olette had stopped him by shooting him in the head.

Then Sora and the gang had finished Dio's zombies off.

(ost end)

Then Dio had gotten up and thus he and Sora had went into rooftop as Dio saw and he was impressed by Sora's fighting skills.

"Hmph. Not bad boy! It looks like you had me impressed. However. I will make sure I will rip you to pieces without hesitation." said Dio as he gotten into the fighting stance.

"I have the same thought! I will rid the world of your dirty ambitions, Dio! I WILL END YOUR MADNESS!" Then Sora had craked his fists threatenly and then Sora and Dio had clashed the fists thus leading to the words End of Chapter 2.

End of chapter 2

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of The Exceeder plays)

Baki appears as he narrates the new episode.

"Hello! Baki's here! It looks like we got into the trouble this time. We mannaged to save Kaoru fro Dio's clutches but Dio himself is a monster when it comes to a fighting and thus Sora is determined to smite Dio to protect his friends. Next time on Kingdom Heats: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 3: The Unbreakable Resolve. I hope you will enjoy this."

You guys had been surprised as you see Baki helping Sora and Kazuma saving Haruka from Ryuuji's clutches but they see that is actually Dio's plan to use Ryuuji as bait as he taken Kaoru hostage. Oh boy, Sora is about to kick Dio's ass without hesitation. Pretty awesome eh?


	3. Chapter 3: The Unbreakable Resolve

This is another chapter in Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

All their rights belong to their owners.

Narration by Deadpool

"Previously on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Sora durring his fight with Ryuuji Gouda had realized that the true culprit behind the kidnapping of Haruka was Dio Brando and after the night had came he summoned his zombies to kill Sora and the gang as Dio was holding Kaoru Sayama hostage, but to Dio's surprise Sora had kicked him in the face thus freeing Kaoru from Dio's clutches and then he and the others with the help of Olette who came just in time to take down Dio's zombies and thus they succeeded and now Sora is facing againt the vampire himself but Sora is determined to make the short work of Dio. Now the fun begins. BRING THE NOISE!" Then explosion behind Deadpool occurs and thus the opening starts.

(OP: THE EXCEEDER by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Youhei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki eto mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and the title covered with fire appears.

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora walks in city streets as he remembers his friends Riku and Kairi and walks.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Baki is walking the streets determined and Maya walking while wielding her Katana and looked determined.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Archimonde planning his next move as he was standing alongside his fellow members of Burning Legion, Those Dio Brando, Barago, Yuuki Terumi and Tokisada Shirou Amakusa.

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** Haruto is doing the push ups and training under Ichiban's tutellage

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Ragna is smocking the sigar as Sol Badguy is riding on his motorcycle as Sora is standing alongside Maya as they look at starlight and they hold their hands rommantically.

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Ryuuga as Garo is walking past the Horrors he killed as Jotaro is standing alongside Joseph and Josuke.

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Kenshiro is repeatedly punching the demons as they explode from within

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** Sora is picking his keyblade as he rushes Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora slices the demons from left and right as the other demon tries to approach Sora as he gets sliced in two by Maya Natsume as Sora smiles and Baki gives thumbs up as Ryuuga Dogai stands with the smile on his face.

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Then Sora is running in his keyblade armor as in his head the images of Riku and Kairi are flashing as he remembers them.

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Sora and Barago face of against each other as they rush each other and and they begin the sword duel as their blades are clashing

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** Sora is holding Maya's hand as the latter smiles with the tear on her face as they stand on the cliff. And then Sora and the gang pose as the opening ends.

Chapter 3: The Unbreakable Resolve.

(cue music: The 13th Struggle)

While at night time at Hiroshima, Sora and Dio had started to clash their fists and they are started to pummel each other with the speed as Baki, Haruka, Kazuma, Haruto, Olette, Kaoru and Ryuuji are looking and thus Baki said this.

"Dio is capable of freezing the entire human body without breaking a sweat while Sora is the well trained fighter. He will ensure that Dio will not hurt the others and he will stop him at once." said Baki as he saw Sora drawing his Keyblade and started to lay the hits on Dio.

Sora had started to hit Dio with his Kingdom Key Keyblade thus hitting him endlessly and thus Sora had gathered all of his mana and thus had launched the sword wave from his Keyblade.

"HaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! MAJINKEN!" Sora had yelled his special attack's name and it went into Dio thus hitting him. It was Albein Sword Fighting Style which allows the fighter to use the extent of mana and ki. Sora was trained in that style by Eraqus the previous keyblade master and Dio had gotten up and thus he was impressed.

"Well done, boy. Now I'm satisfied. The playing service is over NOW BOY! WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Dio as he revealed his power. It was his stand The World.

"THE WORLD!" said Dio as his stand had stopped the time thus freezing Sora as the latter can't move.

"Heed me time stop!" said Dio as he walked in the stopped time and thus he hit Sora in his arm thus breaking it as Sora hadn't felt anything as he can't move in the stopped time.

"And time marches on!" said Dio as he snapped the fingers and thus time had resume and thus Sora was sent flying with his keyblade and thus he fell on the road and had screamed in pain.

"G-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! DAMMIT! Th-that hurt!" said Sora as he felt the pain of his broken arm.

"So that's what Dio's true power is. He is not only using his freezing vaporization techniques but uses his time stopping stand to move in stopped time. Dio is sure terryfing." said Baki as he was shocked and Kazuma had looked into Sora. "The pain from the broken arm is sure insane."

"D-dammit! He is so fast as he stopped the time. But I won't allow him to harm my friends any longer. NEVER!" Sora had thought and thus he charged into Dio thus charging into Ryuuji's burning lair and the one of the pipes was seen to stay intact durring the fight between Sora and Ryuuji.

"The building is burning guys! We must get out of here!" said Baki as he, Haruto, Haruka, Kaoru, Ryuuji and Kazuma had exited the burning building. However they went into the remaining zombies thus they are outnumbered.

"Dammit! There's a lot of Dio's zombies and they are ten of them." said Kazuma as he and the others are surrounded.

Then the one of the zombies had held his knife and started to run into Kazuma and the others just to kill them untill they heard a voice.

(Garo: The Crimson Moon OST - Raikou Garo Shoukan)

 _ **"HALT!"**_ said a voice

Then zombies saw a sihoulette of a knight in the golden wolf-themed armor. His on helmet were orange and he wa standing on the rooftop. It was the legendary makai knght himself. Golden Knight Garo.

 _ **"The foolish ones who doesn't know the emptiness of battles. The battles are allowed to protect the ones you love. And the ones who risk their lifes to achieve this victory. The people are calling them "Heroes"!"**_ said Garo as he was standing on the rooftop. On his right hand it was a gothic skull ring. It was Zaruba the madou ring himself.

 _"My oh my! It's been a long time since I have returned!"_ said Zaruba

"Tch! Screw it!" said one Zombies as the other one replied "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU ASSHOLE?"

 _ **"Scumbags like you don't deserve to know my name!"**_ said Garo as he was jumping of the rooftop and appeared before ten zombies as the Kazuma and the others had saw a legendary makai knight as he was holding Garoken in his left hand. His armor is the same from Gold Storm Shou only completely golden and Alfonso's pendant was on Garo's armor breast plate. Plus Garo has a red cape and two long scarves with heavy rings on them behind Garo's back. Then Baki had recognized him and it was Ryuuga Dogai. The current holder of Garo title and Baki's mentor in martial arts as he came to save Haruka and Haruto from Dio's henchmen.

"M-Master Ryuuga." said Baki as he recognized his mentor in his Golden Armor.

 _ **"Where there is darkness, there is light. Where there is evil, there is justice. The emissary from the sky. Golden Knight Garo has arrived."**_ said Garo as he was holding Garoken and then ten zombies had rushed to kill Garo but is too late and Garo had launched the large sword shockwave from his Garoken to oblitirate ten zombies in one hit.

 _ **"MAJINKEN!"**_ yelled Garo as he launched a sword shockwave from Garoken at ten zombies slicing them in two and destroying them completely and Horrors were exploded into blood shower and then Garo had put his Garoken back ito the scabbard and changed back.

(Ost end)

Then Ryuuga had went into Baki and the others as he is happy to see Baki alive.

"M-Master Ryuuga." said Baki as Ryuuga had replied. He is the man in his thirties and he have a short brown hair and he wore the white robe which belonged to Saezima family and Alfonso's pendant arround his neck. He had the black shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves and thus he had Zaruba on his right hand as he grabbed Baki by shoulder.

"Sorry about the wait, Baki." said Ryuuga as he also knew Emi Akezawa the mother of Baki. And thus he saw Sora was injured durring his fight with Dio as he said this.

"Dio Brando's power is the pure evil. But the young man named Sora will overcome his opponent no matter what." said Ryuuga as he saw Sora was holding Dio and thus he jumped high with Dio and thus he charged so high into the burning building which is revealed to be Ryuuji's lair and thus Sora had picked the knife which Dio tried to use it to kill Kaoru and thus Sora had used it on Dio thus wounding him.

"Dio. It's time to meet your fate. This knife you used to kill Kaoru is now your demise. DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Sora as he hit Dio's torso with the knife thus making him scream.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Damn you little brat!" yelled an injured Dio as he was falling at the pipe thus Sora had kicked Dio in the torso thus Dio had fallen into the pipe thus burning him.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Why you little worm! Wait! I completely forgot. That kid is the legendary Keyblade Master! SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! This is not how my life supposed to end!" yelled an injured Dio as he was on pipe thus burning him and defeating him completely.

Then Sora had jumped from the burning building and he had defeated Dio but Sora's right arm was broken. And thus Sora was coverd with burns and thus he revealed to be alive as Baki had went to Sora's aid.

"SORA!" yelled Baki as he was holding Sora.

"Heheheheh! I...did it...heh." said Sora as he was held by Baki as Kazuma had relieved and Sora was holding his keyblade intact and thus Haruka had shed the tear of happiness and both Ryuuji and Ryuuga had gave the thumbs up with Sora's victory and Olette alongside Haruto had relieved and Kaoru was calling for a medics and Sora was fell uncoucious.

"You're still alive. This guy. HAD WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Baki with the tears of happiness on his face and then Sora and the gang had went from Hiroshima back to Kamurocho.

Meanwhile at day the building was beend destroyed thus a black haired man was walking toward the building in attempt to find Dio. This black haired man is in his thirties. It was Tsuneo Iwami himself as he was revealed to be alive and thus he found Dio's hand as he is revealed to be a human but finally he knew that Dio is alive.

"Oh! Lord Dio! You're alive!" said Tsuneo as he lend a hand to Dio as he latter had grabbed Tsuneo's arm and started tu suck the blood out of him thus turning him into a zombie.

"WRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" yelled Tsuneo who's teeth turned into fangs and thus he smirked evilly and he knew that Dio is alive and thus Dio had only scar on his chest as Dio himself is alive.

"Heheheheheheheh! I should take that as the compliment." said Dio as he and Tsuneo had dissapeared back into Dio's mansion in Wind Knights Lot. Thus Sora's battle against Dio has just begun.

End of chapter 3

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of The Exceeder plays)

Ryuuga Dogai appears as he narrates the new episode.

"Is the man have the right to protect his beloved ones? Meanwhile after surviving his battle with Dio, Sora was been treated medically by a young woman who have the silver long hair and blue eyes. It was Maya Natsume and it's actually revealed that she was Sora's childhood friend as she also knew Sora, Riku and Kairi. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master! Chapter 4: The Face full of Memories. Never forget these tears of love."

It was awesome to see good ol' Garo in action to see him dellivering a serious beatdown at zombies to help Haruka and the others and Sora giving Dio the taste of his own medicine?! It's awesome.


	4. Chapter 4: The face full of Memories

This is another chapter in Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

All their rights belong to their owners.

Narration by Zaruba

 _"Sora had mannaged to achieve the victory against Dio Brando but at the cost of his arm. Meanwhile Sora was seen in the hospital and he was seriously injured as he was covered with burn and Sora and his hair are indeed allright. Then look what is it now as Baki is stands in front of hospital."_

Kamurocho Hospital.

Baki is seen standing in front of hospital at the night thus hoping for Sora's recovery.

"Sora had won this battle. But he was badly injured. Days ago I brought him into the hospital as he is going to recover from the injuries. And now he is alone. I only hope to give him the hope to live and he will live with his iron will." said Baki as he was holding his fists looking determined and with tears on his eyes thus holding them.

(OP: THE EXCEEDER by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Youhei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki eto mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and the title covered with fire appears.

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora walks in city streets as he remembers his friends Riku and Kairi and walks.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Baki is walking the streets determined and Maya walking while wielding her Katana and looked determined.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Archimonde planning his next move as he was standing alongside his fellow members of Burning Legion, Those Dio Brando, Barago, Yuuki Terumi and Tokisada Shirou Amakusa.

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** Haruto is doing the push ups and training under Ichiban's tutellage

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Ragna is smocking the sigar as Sol Badguy is riding on his motorcycle as Sora is standing alongside Maya as they look at starlight and they hold their hands rommantically.

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Ryuuga as Garo is walking past the Horrors he killed as Jotaro is standing alongside Joseph and Josuke.

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Kenshiro is repeatedly punching the demons as they explode from within

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** Sora is picking his keyblade as he rushes Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora slices the demons from left and right as the other demon tries to approach Sora as he gets sliced in two by Maya Natsume as Sora smiles and Baki gives thumbs up as Ryuuga Dogai stands with the smile on his face.

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Then Sora is running in his keyblade armor as in his head the images of Riku and Kairi are flashing as he remembers them.

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Sora and Barago face of against each other as they rush each other and and they begin the sword duel as their blades are clashing

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** Sora is holding Maya's hand as the latter smiles with the tear on her face as they stand on the cliff. And then Sora and the gang pose as the opening ends.

Chapter 4: The face full of Memories.

At his room in hospital Sora was sleeping and he was injured but he had a strange dream and thus it went into his child days thus remembering his days at Destiny Islands.

Flashback: Destiny Islands.

It later shows two boys stealing the doll from the silver haired girl with blue eyes. The girl's name is Maya Natsume as she begged two bullies give her doll back.

"Give my doll back. Give my doll back you cheaters." said Maya as the one of the bullies replied. "Hey, Maya is the doll was bought by your old man?! Let's undress her and look it looks." Then disguisted by this act, Maya had driven into tears as bullies are insulting.

(cue music: Denkou Sekka)

"She's crying! She's crying! Crybaby! Crybaby! Maya Crybaby!" said two bullies but they saw a brown haired boy who had the blue eyes. It was Sora and he was standing while cracking his knuckles threatenly.

"Hey. Give the doll back to this girl if you don't want to get hurt you idiots." said Sora in threatening tone as the two bullies were enraged.

"Huh?! He insulting us both?! Let's kick his ass, dude!" said one of the bullies only to receive the boot on his face by Sora as he was trained by Eraqus in hand to hand combat and the bully who got his by Sora's foot in the nose got his nose broken and he was yelling in the pain.

"AAAAAAAAARGH! My nose! MY NOOOOOOOOOOOSE!" yelled the first bully as he dropped the doll and Sora had gave Maya the doll back. And the the second bully was scared of Sora's serious personality as he hates the bullies.

"I will never forgive those who harm the others! Do you really think that harming the weak is FUN HUH?!" said a pissed off Sora who will never like bullies as the first bully had said as his nose was broken.

"We promise we won't hurt this girl anymore! WE SORRY!" said the bullies as they are terrified of Sora's serious stare and Sora had gave them this advice.

"Now get out of here if you dare to harm this girl. I will make sure that you will never try to come near here. No while I'm around GOT IT?!" said Sora as the two bullies are scared of Sora and went out of here as they had apologized to Maya.

Then Sora had gave a doll to a crying Maya and he gave her toy back to calm her down and thus Sora had made a funny face in front of Maya as she had went into happy laugh and thus they became the friends.

Meanwhile a boy with the silver hair and green eyes, the girl with red hair and blue eyes were walking alongside the boy with black silver hair and brown eyes, the silver haired boy with brown eyes and black haired girl with brown eyes as they had saw Maya and Sora laughing together. Those five are Riku, Kairi, Bushinchi Tawara, Shin Natsume and Mana Kuzunoha as they are being introduced by Kaima to Eraqus as Kaima and his family were at the vacation as he knew Eraqus for a long time.

"Big brother! Mana! Bushinchi with me it's allright!" said Maya as she raised her arm in greeting as Bushinchi, Shin and Mana had went as they saw Sora had gave doll back to Maya and thus Maya, Mana, Sora, Shin and Bushinchi had laughed together happily as Riku and Kairi had went what's going on and they found a new friend.

"Riku and Kairi. Allow me to introduce you to my young sister Maya. I hope you will become the friends." said Shin as he introduced Maya to Riku and Kairi as both Riku and Kairi had befriended Shin, Mana and Bushinchi and thus they became the friends with Maya as they are laughed together.

Meanwhile Eraqus and Kaima had saw this and smiled warmly as he saw Maya had received a new friends and smiled with the tear on his eye.

"This is most beautiful moment of my life, Eraqus. Sora had befriended my daughter Maya. Isn't that cute?!" said Kaima as Eraqus replied. "Hahahahah! I will hope that they will be the best friends forever, Kaima." said Eraqus as he and Kaima had drinking the tea.

Flashback End.

Back at Kamurocho Hospital, Baki is seen walking durring the night to see Sora's room to visit his friend.

"The heart. What Sora needs is the heart and soul." said Baki as he saw the strange light in Sora's room.

(cue music: Tenjho Tenge OST - Pretty)

"It's already the 7:50 pm at night in Kamurocho but the light is seen in Sora's room." said Baki as he little opened the door and he saw a silver haired woman with blue eyes. She had a beautifull figure and she was treating Sora thus covering his burns.

"That girl. She is helping Sora to recover." said Baki as he noticed that the silver haired woman's hands were cracked as she healed Sora's wounds hundred times. "H-Her hands! It looks like they are craked due to that girl as she was healing Sora's burns not hundred but thousand times." Baki thought untill he saw Sora was waking up from his uncousiousness.

Then Sora was slowly opening his eyes and he saw a beautifull silver haired woman and she had beautifull blue eyes. She had a well endowed figure and beautifull long silver hair and the girl had surprised.

"Oh thank goodness." said the silver haired girl as Baki had smiled warmly.

"Phew. He finally woken up!" Baki thought with the whistle.

"All the worst is over. You''re okay." said the silver haired girl as Sora had replied. "Y-you're the one who was treating me." said Sora as he surprised to see an 18 years old young adult silver haired woman with blue eyes.

"You. But how did you went in here!? Don't tell me! That face you must look like her." said Sora as he saw the silver haired woman in het 18s and she had the beautifull long silver hair, blue eyes and well endowed figure. Plus she is also has the beautifull big bust.

"Who I gonna look like?! Like Maya Natsume?!" said the silver haired woman revealed to be Maya.

Then Sora had surprised to see Maya again as she continued.

"Sora. It's been a long time." said Maya as Sora had replied. "Maya. You've grown up a lot." Sora had continued as he was lying and he saw Maya before his eyes.

"Well the same goes to you." said Maya as she is started to shed her tears of joy as she was happy to see Sora again. Maya had wore the nurse outfit. The pink nurse shirt. White nurse hat, the white stockings and white shoes.

"But is was the long time to see you again!" said Maya as she shed her tears of joy as Sora warmly smiled. "Indeed."

Then Baki had thought that Sora and Maya are know each other since the childhood.

"Well it looks like they know each other since the childhood. They had the peacefull memories of their past and Maya was working in the Kamurocho hospital as she hasn't seen Sora for a long time and thus Sora just came into his hospital room as Maya ha treated him with healing his injuries. And Sora falls into the sea of love. Looks like I will not bother Sora this time. I will come in later. And Baki Hanma withdraws cooly." said Baki as he is now calmly walking out of hospital quietly.

Then Maya had felt that she is going to fall and thus Sora had caught her with his shattered hand thus holding her.

"Oh my. It looks my head started to spin. Oh dear me. I almost fell on your broken hand." said Maya as she fell on Sora's hand as he said this.

"Don't worry. I will always hold you up." said Sora with the smile as he was strong built yound adult man with good muscle and he had brown spiky hair and blue eys and he held Maya as the latter smiled.

(ost end)

Thus Baki was outside the hospital as he proudly said this.

"It looks like it's the fate for the people to meet each other." said Baki as he looked proudly at the sky and then he smiled warmly.

Dio's Mansion.

(cue music: Tenjho Tenge - Shin's theme)

Then durring the night time at Dio's mansion Tsuneo who is now a zombie is seen alongside Dio Brando as he performed the ritual and he resurrected one of Dio's servants using his dark magic. No he resurrected the two zombie servants. Those are Jack the Ripper and the black knight Tarkus.

"Everything goes according to the plan, Lord Dio." said Tsuneo as Dio had restored his power while sucking the young woman's blood and thus he healed the scar durring his fight with Sora and healed all of the scars as he looked more evil as he does.

"Mmmmm! It looks like the power of mine is raising fast. This is the chain of feeding. The pigs are eating the green. The people are eating the pigs. And we the undead are eating the people. Tsuneo you will guard the passage to the Wind Knights Lot. I will find the new servants in the name of Lord Sargeras. I will make them bow to the will of Burning Legion. And no one will stop me." said Dio as he ordered Tsuneo to guard the passage to Wind Knights Lot.

(ost end)

Thus durring the morning Sora was seen walking with Maya as she is wearing her blue shirt, back jeans and brown shoes.

"Sora. I hope with Kairi and Riku is allright. I hope we will see them again." said Maya as Sora had scrathed his head with his healed left hand as his right hand was dammaged in embarrasement.

"Eheheheh! I hope so!" said Sora as he and Maya had laughed together. Untill Sora had saw the figure of an old man with grey hair and blue eyes as he wore the long trenchcoat, brown shirt, brown jeans and brown shoes. The said old man had the pair of the white gloves. And the old man is appeared before Maya and Sora. It was Joseph Joestar the famous buisiness tycoon himself as he saw the potential in Sora.

(cue music: Old Town by Taku Iwasaki)

Then Joseph Joestar was appeared before the eyes of Maya and Sora as he was drinking the cola.

"Sora. And that young lady must be Maya Natsume." said Joseph as he run into Sora.

"Who-WHO ARE YOU?!" said Sora as he is surprised to see Joseph.

"It looks like you got the guts to survive the battle against Dio after all kid." said Joseph as he hits Sora with his finger in the manner of Will A. Zeppeli.

"GE-GUHOO! Man what was that?!" Sora was hit by Joseph as he is started to breath normally.

"S-SORA! This man was injured. What did you do to him!?" said Maya as she is holding Sora as Joseph calmed her down.

"I altered his breath and please don't worry little lady." said Joseph as Sora's hand was been healed with the strange energy.

"I am Joseph Joestar of the noble Joestar bloodline. You won't defeat Dio Brando with courage alone." said Joseph as Sora has his hand healed and thus Sora knew that it was the energy what Joseph used.

"But my hand was been shattered and I don't feel the pain any longer. I can lift the giant stone. Mister Joestar what did you do to my arm?!" Sora asked as Joseph had replied.

"I hit your breathing and made the breathing as mine kid. I will show you and you friend Maya the answer." said Joseph as he, Sora and Maya had went into the house of his daughter Holy Joestar.

This is courtyard of Holy's house as Joseph had made the training ground speacially for Sora as he brought the stone and thus a frog had appeared.

Then Joseph had started to breath and thus the wind started to blow and thus he started to pose as he prepared to strike the stone.

"RIPPLE!" said Joseph as he reveals the aura around himself in front of Sora and Maya.

"No way! It's Ripple! The energy of Sendo!" Sora was surprised to see Joseph's aura was impressive.

"Allow me to show you the same energy that healed your arm." said Joseph as he ready to strike the Toad.

"WUOOOOOOOOOORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" yelled Joseph as he is started to hit the toad.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Maya squealed as she closed her face in terror.

"STOP IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" yelled Sora as he begged Joseph to stop as he saw Joseph had destroyed the stone and the Toad wasn't hurt after all.

"The frog isn't hurt." said Sora as Joseph explained the principle of Hamon to both him and Maya.

"Ripple energy is the Sendo power. My energy had pulsed throught the frog and destroyed the stone." said Joseph as Sora continued.

"I may know that Dio Brando is alive and he plans to take over Wind Knights Lot and use it as the town of living dead. We must stop him." said Sora as Maya and Joseph had nodded in agreement.

"I could definently make you train by the force. But Dio wants to conquer the world and you are the one who must stop him, Sora." said Joseph as he scratched Sora's head with happiness.

"Geheheheheheh! Nice! NICE! VERRY NICE, Sora-chan!" said Joseph as he fatherly scratches Sora's head.

(cue music: Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage OST - Defender)

To defeat Dio, Sora had mastered the ki based martial art called Hamon or Ripple. Sora alongside Maya had gathered a lost of bravery in order to defeat Dio and thus Sora and the gang (composed of Maya, Ryuuga, Baki and himself) had went into the Tibeth temple where the most powerfull martial art was been studied. It was called Hokuto Shinken. It's allowed the user of this fearsome fighting style to strike his opponent's pressure points to make the enemy explode from within. Then Sora had found a man in his 30's. He has the brown eyes, brown hair and seven scars on his chest. Sora had recognized him. It was the old friend of Eraqus and his name was Kenshiro. The 64th grandmaster of Hokuto Shinken.

"Master Kenshiro!" said Sora as he saluted Kenshiro with the bow as Kenshiro was a strong mucled and strong built man as he knew Sora's parrents when he was a kid.

"Sora. You've grown up a lot. It looks like it's time to teach you the basics of Hokuto Shinken." said Kenshiro as he and Sora had went into their fighting stance and they said those words as they went into Tenkishou stance.

"HOKUTO TENKISHOU!" said both Sora and Kenshiro in union as they had started to clash their fists and then after their fist had collided Sora had nearly dammaged Kenshiro's clothing as Kenshiro had accepted as the new master of Gou no Ken.

"Well done, Sora. From this day on your fighting style would be called Gou no Ken. It will allow you to overpower your enemies thus you will use that style to protect the others." said Kenshiro as he and Sora had shaken hands and then they had went into Wind Knights Lot.

While in the long car, Joseph, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Maya, Baki and Sora were in the car as they had explained that Dio and his servants are in Wind Knights Lot.

"It looks like your final test will be a fight. Sora we are going to strike before the sun sits." said Joseph as Sora had replied.

"Yes. I was prepared for that fight." said Sora as Baki continued. "As am I!" And Ryuuga had nodded in agreement. "Indeed!" And Zaruba who was in Ryuuga's right hand had continued. _"It looks like we're going to beat down Dio for good. Be ready guys."_ Then the car had stopped and they quit out of the car to see something strange.

(cue music: Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage OST - Go One's Way)

"Guys! We must be carefull. There is no sun light right here." said Baki as he saw the dead car driver as he saw the man who beheaded the driver. It was Tsuneo Iwami and he was already a zombie.

"IWAMI! I knew that it was you, asshole!" said Baki as he was threatenly cracked his fists as Tsuneo had replied.

"Now then. I'm going to give you the greatest feat itself. And you folks are going to feel it soon. Now prepare for despair your insects." said Tsuneo as he is holding his katana and then Maya had growled with rage.

"You killed many innocent people in Kamurocho. You tried to kill master Kazuma and Haruka. I will never forgive you, Iwami." said Maya as she picked her Katana and pointed it at Iwami.

"Sora the first lesson of fight is to think like your enemy. You must see from the point of your foe." said Joseph as Sora replied and Sora was sarcastically shrugging. "If I were him, I could block the way to retreat which leads to sun." then Tsuneo had thrown the car toward the tunnel and then Ryuuga, Baki, Kenshiro, Sora, Maya, Kenshiro and Joseph had jumped from the crumbling tunnel and then Joseph had picked his trademark cracklers and then Tsuneo had thrown his katana toward Joseph as Joseph had responded with his cracklers.

"CRACKLER VOLLEY!" yelled Joseph as he thrown his cracklers toward Tsuneo's katana thus catching it and destroying it.

"Spirit Rippleor Stand is you life energy. The ability of your stand must be Time Control, Fire Manipulation and of course the manipulation of life. My stand Hermit Purple can create the shadow photos and thus it can extend to grab your enemy." said Joseph as Sora replied. "The next lesson is conquer your fear and your breath will never fail you right, mister Joestar?!" Then Joseph had bowed his head in agreement.

"The final lesson is the cold Scandinavian wind had created the vikings the brave warriors and Sora you must do alone to defeat the monster with Ripple." said Joseph as Sora had agreed and then he started to pursuit Tsuneo.

(cue music: J-Stars Victory Vs. OST - Edge of the Fist)

Then Tsuneo had went into his fighting stance as Sora had went into Kenshiro's stance.

Tsuneo had first landed the hit to Sora but Sora had blocked Tsuneo's fist with his Keyblade thus cutting his arm and thus Tsuneo had screamed in pain.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! My arm! MY AAAAAAAAAAAARM!" Tsuneo had cried in pain as he was terrified by Sora's fighting aura.

"That dishonorable spirit and disguisting madness. You're willingly had sold your soul to Dio aren't you?!" then Sora had charged all of his Hamon energy and then launched a Ripple Enhanced fire ball toward Tsuneo as Sora yelled this.

"Take this! Hokuto Shinken technique! Hokuto Goushou Ha!" Sora yelled as he launched the Ripple enhanced shockwave toward Tsuneo thus hitting him and he bounced of the wall and he started to feel the pain.

"Na-NABE! ABESHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" yelled a dying Tsuneo as he is now exploded into bloody shower and then Tsuneo is now dead.

(ost end)

"Geheheheh! It looks like you've learned the essence of Ripple. Excellent. Another wind had created a viking." said Joseph as he saw Sora standing over Tsuneo's remains as Tsuneo was been destroyed by the power of Ripple and thus Sora had picked his Keyblade and gave the thumbs up with his trademake smile.

End of Chapter 4.

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of The Exceeder plays)

Deadpool appears as he narrates the next chapter.

"Yo, Deadpool here. It looks like Sora and the gang are coming into Wind Knights Lots to kick some serious vampire ass and meanwhile I make an appearance in order to kick Dio's ass. It looks like Dio had gathered the minions not only the zombies but Horrors and Demons at his disposal. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 5: The Rumble at Wind Knights Lot. The fun is going to be awesome."

Oh boy Deadpool is joining Sora and the gang and I will never get tired of his humorous personality. DEADPOOL ROCKS!


	5. Chapter 5: Rumble at Wind Knights Lot

This is another chapter in Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

All their rights belong to their owners.

Narration by Deadpool.

"Deadpool here. It looks like you looking at me like where I know him from." said Deadpool as hiw White Speech Bubble voice had answered.

"Let us help you out. Marvel anti-hero." said White Speech Bubble.

"You guys should know how pretty awesome I am." said Deadpool as hie Yellow Speech Bubble voice had continued.

 _"The healing factor - check. Superhuman Strength - check. Humorous personailty - check. The love form girls and chimichangs - JACKPOT! And we kill the shit out of baddies."_ said Yellow Speech Bubble as Deadpool continued. "And of course we can break the fourth wall. And so I'm going to join Sora and the gang to kick some serious vampire ass. Ladies and gentlemen. Let's start the party! BRING THE NOISE!" said Deadpool as the explosion occured behind him and he jumped toward the screen slicing it with his katanas and both Yellow Speech Bubble and White Speech Bubble continued.

"That's right beyotch. Time to rock!" said White Speech Bubble as Yellow Speech Bubble continued. _"Drop the beat!"_ And Zaruba joins the fray. _"Heaven or HELL! LET'S ROCK!"_ and thus the opening starts.

(OP: "Meikyuu no Prisoner" by JAM Project)

 **(Nani ka ni hikiyoserare samayou Prisoner)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and fire covered logo appears.

 **(Shizukesa o kirisaite hitosuji no senkou ga hashiru)** Sora is walking in the streets looking determined.

 **(Tsugerareta Limit)** And then it cuts to a storm approaching.

 **(Unmei ga kousaku suru Moebius no Ring)** Archimonde is planning his next move as he was standing alongside his allies Dio Brando, Yuuki Terumi, Shiro Amakusa, Mataemon Araki and Ryuzaki Karune.

 **(Deguchi nado darehitori shiranai)** Then Sora slashes the screen and it shatters thus reflecting the peacefull days of togetherness of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

 **("Shine the light on me" yami no mukou)** Maya is standing on cliff as she prayers for Sora with the tears in her eyes.

 **(Ai to iu na no kagayaki o shinjite "Time is just now")** Then Baki holds his fist, Ryuuga takes the stance of Leon Luis and Deadpool picks his pistols and then Sora runs toward Burning Legion demons alongside the gang.

 **(Messiah subete no hito no negai dakishime)** Sora and Maya alongside Ryuuga are cutting down demons fro left to right as Deadpool widly shoots the demons and Baki pummelating them.

 **(Bokura wa hashiru asu e)** Then Kenshiro and Joseph Joestar are starting to smash through the army of Demons with no problem.

 **(Moshimo kanau nara ima tsutaetai dare ka ni)** Sora and Archimonde are having an intense sword duel and Sora launches the sword shockwave from his keyblade.

 **(I'll be there (I'll be there) koko ni iru yo)** Then Sora is hugging Maya rommantically and then it cuts to Sora and the gang posing and the opening ends.

 **(End of Op)**

Chapter 5: Rumble at Wind Knights Lot.

Sora and the others had arrived at Wind Knights Lot thus finally arriving at the place at dawn and thus Sora had looked into villagers and Sora thought.

"It looks like the town looks peacefull but we must be on our guard." thought Sora by himself as he was walking with Maya and thus they heard the hit sound. It was Joseph who hit Baki to give him the Ripple and thus he succeeded.

"It's something wrong, Mister Joestar?!" said Sora as Joseph replied. "It's okay kid, Baki had gained enough Ripple to beat the undead and to make the short work of them. Badumts! Heheh!" Joseph replied as Sora saw Baki was breathing and had gained the Ripple and thus suddenly the brown haired boy had picked the bag with moneys and thus had jumped over the river and thus he begins to climb up.

"It looks like something wrong with this kid. Me must act" said Sora as he and the gang had saw the man in his red-black spandex. He had the pair of katanas behind his back and he have the pistols. It was Deadpool the Merc with the Mouth and he sees Sora.

"Hey, Sora old pal! It looks like you need a helping hand since you kicked Xehanort's ass." said Deadpool as Sora replied with yell. "DAMMIT, WADE! WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" then Sora indeed remembers Deadpool the masked anti-hero who helped him to defeat Xehanort and thus Sora calmed down and then he, Joseph, Baki and Maya had used their ripple energy to walk on the water and they aren't sinking.

Then Kenshiro upon seeing this had jumped high and jumped over the river and thus Ryuuga had followed him thus being on the ground and Deadpool is just going to jump high and he did this with the yell.

"AIYAIAIAIAIAI! yelled Deadpool as he jumped to the place where Sora and the others are here and thus Sora had breathed and thus he charged his Ripple energy and decided to hit the rock on which kid was climbing.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora yelled like Jotaro Kujo and hit the rock thus the sound of Overdrive had spreaded through the rock.

"Verry nice, Sora. The sound of Overdrive spreading." said Joseph as he heard the sound of Sora's overdrive and Sora had replied. "Do you think this will work?!" And Deadpool had replied. "Well I think on two meters left. I bet on two points, dude."

Then the rock had started to shaken a little bit and the brown haired boy had felt something and started to fall.

"WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! I'M FALLIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNG!" yelled the boy as the bag full of money was caught by Deadpool and those Sora had caught the boy and Kenshiro had recognized the boy. It was Kenshiro's nephew named Ryu. Ryu had the brown eyes, long brown hair and he was caught by Sora.

"Nice catch, Sora." said Baki as he giving thumbs up to Sora.

"U-Uncle Ken?! Is that you?!" Ryu asked as Kenshiro replied. "It looks like you was under hypnos, Ryu. And look, Sora the night has come."

(cue music: Tenjho Tenge - Shin's Theme)

Then Sora and the others had recognized the graveyard and it was revealed as they saw the hands catching the legs. And thus the demons had came from their graves. They are the demonic beasts Horrors.

"OH MY GOD! The ones who were nice caught are us." said Joseph as he was freaking out and Ryuuga continued. "It looks like that boy was under some of the hypnosis."

And then Sora and the gang had looked into the cliff and thus Dio Brando had revealed as he wore the same trenchcoat like he did.

"The sun is set. It's time for your lifes to go with it, insects." said Dio as Horrors are already climbing to Sora and thus Sora had kicked the Horror from his leg thus sending the Horror flying. And Ryuuga had cut down the Horrors with his makai sword.

"So, this is Dio Brando huh?! Now I understand. He and his servants cannot act on the daylight. It looks like he hypnotized the kid and lured us out where he got the advantage. And Dio Brando is the insane tyrant himself. We must stop him at all costs." said Ryuuga as Zaruba replied. _"Ryuuga. Watch out the Horrors are attacking."_ Then Sora and the gang started to dispatch Horrors by smashing them one by one.

(cue ost: Battle by Kenji Fujisawa)

First Sora had put Ryu behind his back as Ryu is now holding Sora's back very tight and then Sora had launched the shockwave toward the Horrors.

"Hokuto Goushou Ha!" Sora had called his special attack and thus the large shockwave is flying toward the Horrors thus exploding and killing the Horrors.

"Awesome! It's my dad's technique!" said Ryu as he recognized the technique used by his father named Raoh also known as Ken-Oh the Conqueror of Century's End.

Then Maya and Ryuuga are surrounded by Horrors but they had picked their swords and started to cut down Horrors one by one.

"AKISAZAME/BASSAI RYUUZAN!" said Maya and Ryuuga as they called the names of their attacks. First Maya had started to rappid slash the Horrors cutting them to pieces and Ryuuga had launched three shockwaves at three Horrors cutting them down into the bloody shower.

Then Joseph and Kenshiro looking at Horrors as the Horrors were armed with the clubs and thus Joseph had summoned his Hermit Purple stand and had caught a Horror with it and thus he burned him with Ripple.

"The energy of the Sun. Ripple. SENDO RIPPLE OVERDRIVE!" yelled Joseph as he spreaded his Ripple through his Hermit Purple and it electrofied Horror and killed him and thus the five remaining Horrors are running into Kenshiro as Kenshiro had unleashed his fighting aura and thus had started to rappid punch the Horrors with the shout like Bruce Lee.

"AAAAAAAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! WATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hokuto! Kyousatsu Shitotsu Ken!" Kenshiro had called his special attack as he hit the five Horrors by their chests and they are started to explode.

 **"Ta-ta-TAWABAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"** yelled the first Horror as he exploded.

 **"HIDEBU!"** the second Horror screamed like a girl and he exploded into bloody shoswer as the other three had exploded violently as well.

And thus Baki and Deadpool are standing together as they are started to pummell the ten remaining Horrors thus making the short work out of them.

First Baki had started to spin like a helicopter and thus he summoned the tornado while spinning like a helicopter kicking machine and he destroyed the five Horrors.

"TATSUMAKI SENPUU KYAKUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" Baki had yelled his special attack name and thus it was revealed that Baki had learend the Ansatsuken techniques under Gokuen's tutellage and thus the five Horrors were cut down by Baki's Tatsumaki attack and the the remaining five Horrors are running toward Deadpool as he picked his Pulse Rifle and he started to sping like a hurricane and he started to fire from all of directions while spinning like a hurricane.

"OVERKILL!" yelled Deadpool as he fired from the pulse rifles and thus after he stopped spinning he saw the five remaining Horrors were killed by Deadpool and their bodies were not found after Deadpool had pulled his pulse rifles back the last Horror was trying to sneak behind Deadpool as the latter showed his machine guns and he said next.

"HAPPY HAPPY TRIGGER!" yelled Deadpool as he shouted his special attack name and started to fire wildly from his machine guns thus killing the Horror and then all of the Horrors that surrounded Sora and the gang were destroyed.

(ost end)

"Well! Talk about overkill, Wade." said Sora as he was scratching his head and thus Joseph is facing Dio personally.

(cue music: Overdrive -Instrumental- by Taku Iwasaki)

"Dio Brando. We finally meet at last you sone of a bitch!" said Joseph as he pointed at Dio and the latter had responded.

"Hohoooooooo!? You are the same old coot, Joseph. I will not stop untill I finish you and your friends off. Jack the Ripper. Black knight Tarkus. Get rid of these insects and do what you want." said Dio as he dissapeared and thus Tarkus and Jack the Ripper had appeared before Sora's eyes.

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Prepare for the despair you insolent worms." said both Jack the Ripper and Tarkus in unison.

"I've learned from Master Eraqus that once Tarkus was the great hero who once served the queen named Mary Stuart alongside his friend Blueford. It looks like he and Blueford were fooled after they saw the Mary Stuart was killed by the executors who served Elizabeth. And thus Dio had resurrected Tarkus as the revenant alongside the famous killer named Jack the Ripper. These monsters must be eliminated at all costs." said Sora as he cneched his fists and thus he rushed toward Jack the Ripper.

(cue music: Garouden by Kenji Fujisawa)

First Sora had started fighting Jack the Ripper thus endlessly pummelating him without mercy and thus Sora had roundhouse kicked him in the face and thus Jack the Ripper had backflipped and thus Jack had revealed his knifes and thus he started to throw them at Sora but Sora had picked his Keyblade and thus he showcased his speed and started to cut the knifes one by one as Jack the Ripper surprised.

"YAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA! Finally! I FOUND A WORTHY OPPONENT! TARKUSS LET'S FINISH THIS KID OFF!" said Jack as Tarkus replied "I squash this bug beneath my feet. Muhahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaa!" said Tarkus as he and Jack had started to run into Sora however they made a fatal mistake and Sora had charged his ripple energy and he taken the stance of Joseph Joestar's grandfather Jonathan as Joseph was shocked.

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOD! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! It's my grandfather's technique. Sunlight Yellow Overdrive." said Joseph as he was freaking out and Maya had awed to see Sora and thus she shed her tears of joy that Sora had gotten stronger. "I understand this. Sora have something which makes him strong. The love to his friends, the hope of the peacefull future. The hope of us all." Maya had thought and thus Sora had started to unleash his Ripple energy so fast it become the fighting aura of his own.

"My heart shivers. Heat is enough to burn!" Sora had chanted while Tarkus and Jack the Ripper are running toward Sora and then Sora had roared.

"KUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! KEEP ENGRAVING THE BEAT OF MY BLOOD. Shine on me. Ripple of the Sun." said Sora as he taken the stance of Jonathan Joestar and he revealed the special attack and then he started to pummel both Jack the Ripper and Tarkus.

"ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAAAAAAA! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" Sora had yelled the special attack's name and thus with the roundhouse kick he kicked both Tarkus and Jack the Ripper in the faces thus sending them flying.

"I-I CAN'T BELIEVE I WAS BEATEN BY THIS BRAT! Go-GO-GO-GO-GO! GOJIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Tarkus as he was exploded into bloody shower and thus Jack the Ripper had started to feel the pain and thus he begin to scream like a girl thus feeling the pain.

(ost end)

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! I CAN'T MOVE MY BODYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Jack the Ripper had screamed the girl as he was hit by the biggest amount of the Ripple.

"I had pressed one of your pressure points called Gusoku. Now that you cannot move and your body is about to explode in three seconds, Jack the Ripper. You are already dead!" said Sora as he walking away and Jack the Ripper had started to feel the violent tickling and thus he screamed like a girl.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Jack the Ripper had exploded into the bloody shower and thus Sora and the others are walking toward Dio's mansion and thus they had found the castle were the knights were trained and thus Sora, Joseph and Maya had went into the castle and thus the door was closed,

And thus Sora had saw the zombie. A chinese man who is Dio's servant. His name is Wang Chen.

"Heeeheheh! I'm impressed that you made it this far, Sora. But you will never ever defeat me. And say hello to the black knight Blueford." said Wang Chen as he introduced Sora to the black knight Blueford as he is returned as the revenant but unlike Tarkus, Blueford has the strong sense of Honor.

Then Sora had picked his Keyblade while Blueford had picked his Luck sword with his hair.

"I've heard kid that you had defeated evil Xehanort and his organization XIII. I was impressed. But do you really think that you will defeat me, the black knight Blueford?!" said Blueford as he was holding his Luck sword with his hair and clapping with his hands.

"I must defeat you, Blueford. I will show you the true meaning of Honor." said Sora as both he and Blueford had taken their fighting stance and thus Maya and Joseph start to worry about Sora but they will know that Sora will overcome both Blueford and Wang Chen no matter what.

End of Chapter 5.

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of Meikyuu no Prisoner plays)

Ryuuga Dogai appears as he narrates the new episode.

"Sora had mannaged to destroy Tarkus and Jack the Ripper but he, Maya and Joseph had found both Wang Chen and Blueford as zombies and thus something within Sora is started to awaken. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 6: The Tommorow's Courage. It's time to unleash your inner power, SORA!"

Oh boy Deadpool had joined Sora and the gang and he decided to help Sora to defeat Dio and thus the battle between Sora and Blueford will be awesome.


	6. Chapter 6: The Tommorow's Courage

This is a new chapter in Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

All of their rights are belong to their owners.

Narration by Yuki Miyagawa.

"Yo boys and girls. Yuki Miyagawa is here. Sora and the gang had finally managed to destroy the monsters sent by Dio to kill them. Sora was managed to destroy Jack the Ripper and Tarkus who swore the loyalty to Dio completely. Then after entering the old training ground of Knights, Maya, Sora and Joseph noticed the door was closed as they saw Wang Chen and Blueford as zombies. Now let the story continue. Enjoy." said Yuki as she blew the air kiss toward the screen and the screen had shatted as the opening started.

(OP: "Meikyuu no Prisoner" by JAM Project)

 **(Nani ka ni hikiyoserare samayou Prisoner)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and fire covered logo appears.

 **(Shizukesa o kirisaite hitosuji no senkou ga hashiru)** Sora is walking in the streets looking determined.

 **(Tsugerareta Limit)** And then it cuts to a storm approaching.

 **(Unmei ga kousaku suru Moebius no Ring)** Archimonde is planning his next move as he was standing alongside his allies Dio Brando, Yuuki Terumi, Shiro Amakusa, Mataemon Araki and Ryuzaki Karune.

 **(Deguchi nado darehitori shiranai)** Then Sora slashes the screen and it shatters thus reflecting the peacefull days of togetherness of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

 **("Shine the light on me" yami no mukou)** Maya is standing on cliff as she prayers for Sora with the tears in her eyes.

 **(Ai to iu na no kagayaki o shinjite "Time is just now")** Then Baki holds his fist, Ryuuga takes the stance of Leon Luis and Deadpool picks his pistols and then Sora runs toward Burning Legion demons alongside the gang.

 **(Messiah subete no hito no negai dakishime)** Sora and Maya alongside Ryuuga are cutting down demons fro left to right as Deadpool widly shoots the demons and Baki pummelating them.

 **(Bokura wa hashiru asu e)** Then Kenshiro and Joseph Joestar are starting to smash through the army of Demons with no problem.

 **(Moshimo kanau nara ima tsutaetai dare ka ni)** Sora and Archimonde are having an intense sword duel and Sora launches the sword shockwave from his keyblade.

 **(I'll be there (I'll be there) koko ni iru yo)** Then Sora is hugging Maya rommantically and then it cuts to Sora and the gang posing and the opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 6: Tommorow's Courage

(cue ost: Kamen Rider Double's Battle theme)

Sora, Maya and Joseph were facing Wang Chen and Blueford as Blueford was holding his Luck sword with his hair as Wang Chen was armed with katars.

"Come boy. I shall rip you to pieces." said Wang Chen as he taken the stance of the mantis as Sora was picking his Kingdom Key keyblade as he taken the stance of Leon Luis as he is ready to battle Wang Chen. Then Sora had started to breath and he infused his Keyblade with ripple.

"KOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!" Sora had breathed as his keyblade was engulfed in Ripple flame as Wang Chan was dashing and then he almost attacked Sora but Sora had mannaged to dodge the attack as he appeared before him.

"W-WHAT?! YOU DODGED?!" Wang Chen was surprised as Sora was preparing his attack

"Taste this! The iron ripple. Metal Silver OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" said Sora as he launched the sword shockwave toward Wang Chen thus ripping him into pieces as he screamed in pain and thus exploded with the ripple infused sword wave

Meanwhile Joseph had summoned his hermit purple as he swung it like a whipe to hit Blueford as Blueford dodge the Hermit Purple as he swung his sword with hair as it hit the ground as the strike was strong as it blown Joseph away

"OH MY GOOOOOD! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" said Joseph as he freaked out and he hit the wall as he bounced of the wall as he was fine

"He-he's stronger than before." said Joseph as he saw the sad past of Blueford and then Blueford crossed his sword with Maya's katana as she blocked the sword as she charged her ki energy as she launched a sword wave from the sword.

"SHOUOUSHIN!" Maya proclaimed as she launched the sword wave as Blueford had dodged as he picked his Luck sword from his hair and thus he charged his ki as well as he was fighting with pride despite Dio's puppet

"Try this, girl! MAJINKEN!" Blueford proclaimed as he launched the sword wave from his sword as the sword wave exploded and blew Maya away and she blown into the wall and bounced of the wall and screamed in pain as Sora saw had launched the sword wave toward Maya as she layed injured.

"M-MAYA!" Sora yelled as he knew something within had awoken within him as his eyes are fillied with rage.

(cue music: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars)

"No way! How dare you! HOW DARE YOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" yelled Sora as he was roaring with rage thus surprising Joseph, Maya and Blueford as Sora has the angelic wings appeared behind his back as he is now topeless and Sora was a strong build man as Joseph had guessed. Sora's parrents were the greatest heroes of Keyblade war the great archangel Hadriel and Makai Priestess named Hikage as Sora had inherited his father's brown hair and blue eyes as he inherited his mother's face as Sora was half-human and half-angel as he rushed Blueford with rage and started to pummel him endlessly and he was charging his fists with ripple and thus he rappid punched Blueford and thus Joseph had recognized Sora's power.

"Hey WAIT! It was the legendary technique of Hokuto Shinken. It's Musou Tensei. Sora had acheived this technique thus understanding the sadness. OH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! SORA'S A HALF-HUMAN HALF-ANGEL!" Joseph was freaking out as Sora was taking the stance of Musou Tensei

"Those who challenge Hokuto's ultimate technique Musou Tensei will face the death. And life cannot be gathered from nothingness. Hokuto Shinken secret technique. TENHA KASSATSU!" Sora had proclaimed as he taken the Tenha stance as he launched a beam of energy and launched it toward Blueford thus hitting him as he stroke Blueford's pressure points in the form of the Seven Hokuto Stars and thus the body of Blueford had exploded and he had his noble human soul restored for real.

Thus the angelic wings had dissapeared from Sora as he went to Maya as he used his energy Maya and thus he succeeded as Maya was healed from injury as she hugged Sora with tears.

"SORA-KUN! WHY YOU ALWAYS ACT SO RECKLESSLY?! I ALMOST WORRIED ABOUT YOU IDIOT!" yelled Maya as she bursted with tears as Sora had hugged her with the love

"It's okay, Maya! I will always protect you and sorry about making you worry." said Sora as he was revealed to be a gentleman and thus he approached he dying Blueford as he had lost his arm and leg as he had his face filled with calm expression as Sora had approached Blueford as he saw the noble spirit within his body

"It looks like I finally had stopped fighting you, Blueford. I can sense the noble spirit within you." said Sora as he kneeled down to dying Bluefored as the latter had replied. "Young Keyblade master. Your faith in humans is strong as you keep fighting for them. You had the noble determination. The young keyblade warrior. Please tell me your name." then Sora had replied. "Sora. The son of Hadriel."

"Sora. I will give you the sword which I received from my queen. Luck." said Blueford as he made the P letter before L with his blood before his passing. "For your future I give you PLUCK! Go, Sora. Stop Dio Brando and protect the Wind Knights Lot. Farewell. I'm going to heaven to meet with my queen named Marie Stuart. Goodbye, son of Hadriel." said Blueford as he died and thus Sora had picked the Luck & Pluck sword as his own as Blueford's body was dissintigrated and his soul went into heavens.

Then Sora, Maya and Joseph had made the grave for Blueford as Baki had made the bouqete of roses to honor the legendary hero Blueford. And then Kenshiro, Ryuuga and Deadpool had gave the salute to Blueford to honor the man as Ryu had his face filled with tears of sadness.

"Farewell. Black knight Blueford." said Sora as he and the gang had went into coming to Dio's mansion as Baki saw that Sora was changed in personality and in his expression

"Sora's face had changed. His expression is more darkier. And I'm the same. Untill we defeat Dio we cannot grief." said Baki as he hold his fists with rage and sorrow.

"Sora we heard that Dio had gathered an army of undead to guard his castle and we must stop him at once." said Baki as Ryu had continued

"I hope my adoptive mother Reina is all right!" said Ryu as he was worrying about his adoptive mother named Reina the wife of Raoh.

"Let's hurry!" said Sora as he was now calm and thus they saw a man in his lab coat. He had the brown eyes and drab-gray hair. It was the former convict Kazunori Shimoda as he was released from jail as Baki guessed something wrong about Shimoda

"S-Shimoda san?! Is my mother alright?!" said Ryu as Shimoda replied

"They all right?! Do you think they are allright, Ryu?" said Shimoda as he continued as he freaking out. "They are crazy. They will close you for walking a late night." said Shimoda as Sora and the gang had went into onwards. Then Shimoda had his tongue extended as he was revealed to be a zombie.

"A kid? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHE! I want to drink the blood of child! HYAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shimoda had laughed maniacally as he had his tongue extended to grab Ryu but Sora had grabbed as Baki, Maya, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Deadpool, Ryu and Joseph were shocked as Shimoda had became the zombie and he loocked like Adams

"This man is already a zombie." said Sora as he was holding Shimoda's tongue as Shimoda had jumped.

"SHYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Can you dodge my speed you suckers?" said Shimoda as he rushed toward Sora but Sora had jumped and cut Shimoda's tongue as he howled in pain and Sora charged his ripple and stroke Shimoda's head with his two fingers

"HOKUTO! ZANKAI KEN!" said Sora as he stroke Shimoda's head with his fingers.

"My fingers had stroke one of your 108 pressure point in your body known as Toi. After I remove these fingers you will be dead in three seconds." said Sora as Shimoda was the villain in his life as he experimented with people and animals and Shimoda's eyes are now filled with fear. "No! Please! Wait a minute!" Then Sora had continued

"Use these three seconds to repent for your own sins." said Sora as he removed his fingers from Shimoda as Shimoda screamed like a girl in fear

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! No! I don't want to die! I don't want to Die! I Don-Do-DOGYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Shimoda had felt the violent tickling as he screamed in pain and thus he bellied like a balloon and exploded violently thus instant destroying him with Riple enhanced Hokuto Shinken

"It looks like the city was already fallen." said Sora as he heard the voice of the woman

(Shinkenger OST - They Are Called Samurai Part 1-2-3)

"That's right! The city is surrounded with zombies in all region of Wind Knights Lot." said the voice revealed to be a woman. She had the brown hair tied into ponytail as she had the large breasts and golden eyes. She had the cyborg body. She had the sword behind her back. It was the cyborg ninja herself and her name was Yuki Miyagawa as she was revealed to be a desciple of Eraqus and she is also was Sora's mentor in sword fighting.

"Yuki-sensei?!" said both Sora and Maya as they had recognized Yuki Miyagawa as she was standing on the roof of the house and jumped off it as she had appeared before Sora's eyes as she grabbed him by his shoulder.

"It looks like you've grown up, Sora." said Yuki as Sora had warmly smiled and before Sora the two other women had appeared before him. They Were Reiko Carerre Yukino and Kana Morishita. Reiko is a blonde woman with blue eyes and the large breasts as she wore her spy suit and Kana had the green eyes and grey hair as she had the large breasts like Reiko and Yuki but not as big as she was 20 years old and in one year older than Sora.

"Kana-sempai!" said Sora as Kana replied "It looks like you're not the same kid I once knew, Sora-kun!" then Reiko had replied with the laugh. "OOOOOOOOOOOOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Looks like Sora haven't forgotten the lesson's from Eraqus after all." said Reiko as Sora had guessed as he was the brown haired man in his thirties as he had the blue eyes like Sora. It was Archanger Hadriel and he was Sora's father.

"F-FATHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?!" said Sora as he was freaking out to see his father in front of him

"You've grown up, my son. It looks like you've grown into the strong man." said Hadriel as he got Sora by his shoulder as Sora's eyes are filled with tears of joy as he heard the Horse was walking out. The Horse was huge and black as Ryu had recognized that Black Stallion. It was Kokuoh and the man who was riding on his horse was Ryu's father and Kenshiro's adoptive brother. It was Raoh himself and he was known as the Century's End Conqueror Ken-Oh as he got off Kokuoh and Raoh had taken off his helmet as Ryu had hugged his father as he was happy to see him.

"DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAD!" said Ryu as he was hugged by Raoh and Raoh had continued "Never ever leave the house again, Ryu." said Raoh as Ryu was filled with tears of happiness as Raoh had approached Sora and thus Sora had kneeled before Raoh himself.

"Lord Raoh! It was the honor to meet you!" said Sora as he kneeled before Raoh as he was in the presence of the legendary master of Gou no Ken as Kenshiro continued

"It's been a while, Raoh." said Kenshiro as he was crossing his arms as Raoh replied. "You haven't lost your touch since our last met, Ken." then Sora had gotten up and he saw the mansion as he knew that Raoh's wife Reina was kidnapped by Dio's followers and held hostage as Raoh was right about Dio.

"Dio Brando's power is astonoshing! His energy is a pure evil!" said Raoh as he described Dio's evil energy

Then at Dio's mansion the orange haired woman with green eyes was held hostage. She was beautiful. It was Raoh's general and wife Reina as she looked at the window with tear of sadnees as she was kidnapped as Dio had proclaimed.

"Soon the entire city will be mine." said Dio as he was laying on his bed while holding the rose in his hand.

End of Chapter 6

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of Meikyuu no Prisoner plays)

Deadpool appears as he narrates the next episode

"Hell yeah the moment of truth that you guys are waiting for. Sora vs. Dio. Keyblade with Freezing Vaporization. Sora is about to save the world from Dio's clutches. Can he defeat Dio after Sora was revealed to be Archanged half-breed? Find out in chapter 7: The Duel! Sora vs. Dio. I hope you will enjoy this."

Oh boy Sora as the son of Hadriel from Diablo and Hikage from Garo means that Dio is screwed for real. I hope to see Sora kicking Dio's ass so badly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Duel! Sora vs Dio

This is another chapter in Sora's story. Plus it will also include the heroine from Kuroinu named Chloe as she appears in Kingdom Hearts: The Black Grim Reaper. Plus also Bunshinchi Tawara from Tenjho Tenge is also joins in.

Narration by Deadpool.

"Booyah! It's about time to enter the fray here comes the battle of Keyblade vs. Vampire powers. Sora vs. Dio. It's about time to rock the hell out in this chapter. And make sure folks that Sora will beat the shit out of Dio for real this time. Now it's about to rock in this fight now. Let's ROCK AND ROLL BEYOTCHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES!"

(OP: "Meikyuu no Prisoner" by JAM Project)

 **(Nani ka ni hikiyoserare samayou Prisoner)** The sun blazes as it now cuts to Sora as he was walking toward the screen and he punches it as screen shatters and fire covered logo appears.

 **(Shizukesa o kirisaite hitosuji no senkou ga hashiru)** Sora is walking in the streets looking determined.

 **(Tsugerareta Limit)** And then it cuts to a storm approaching.

 **(Unmei ga kousaku suru Moebius no Ring)** Archimonde is planning his next move as he was standing alongside his allies Dio Brando, Yuuki Terumi, Shiro Amakusa, Mataemon Araki and Ryuzaki Karune.

 **(Deguchi nado darehitori shiranai)** Then Sora slashes the screen and it shatters thus reflecting the peacefull days of togetherness of Sora, Riku and Kairi.

 **("Shine the light on me" yami no mukou)** Maya is standing on cliff as she prayers for Sora with the tears in her eyes.

 **(Ai to iu na no kagayaki o shinjite "Time is just now")** Then Baki holds his fist, Ryuuga takes the stance of Leon Luis and Deadpool picks his pistols and then Sora runs toward Burning Legion demons alongside the gang.

 **(Messiah subete no hito no negai dakishime)** Sora and Maya alongside Ryuuga are cutting down demons fro left to right as Deadpool widly shoots the demons and Baki pummelating them.

 **(Bokura wa hashiru asu e)** Then Kenshiro and Joseph Joestar are starting to smash through the army of Demons with no problem.

 **(Moshimo kanau nara ima tsutaetai dare ka ni)** Sora and Archimonde are having an intense sword duel and Sora launches the sword shockwave from his keyblade.

 **(I'll be there (I'll be there) koko ni iru yo)** Then Sora is hugging Maya rommantically and then it cuts to Sora and the gang posing and the opening ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 7: The Duel! Sora vs. Dio

Sora and the gang had arrived at Dio's mansion as they first jumped at the mansion's rooftop as they need to sneak silently at Dio's lair to save Reina.

Meanwhile Dio was lying on his bed as he showed the rose to Reina as she got the worried look on her face.

"Heheheheh! To talk about that. Please accept this beautifull flower. Just like it is, you haven't bloomed out yet, Reina." Dio demanded as he had the calm look on his face only to get up and hand it to Reina but she instead slapped him in the face as Dio still had the smirk on his face.

"You're truly are the monster, Dio. You've just murdered your own adoptive father only to gaing more power." Reina rejected as she knew that Dio was a complete monster

"Hooooo? Then say hello to my friend." Dio had snapped his fingerrs to see the zombie with his head full of snakes.

"Say hello to Doobie. I hope you will keep him a good company. Bye, Reina." said Dio as he ordered Doobie to attack Reina as her eyes are filled with fear and then she screamed in terror as she ran away as possible as as she is now cornered by zombie only to see the guiliotine fall at Doobie's head as Doobie howled in pain as Sora alongside Baki, Maya, Hadriel, Kenshiro, Raoh, Ryu, Ryuuga, Deadpool, Yuki, Kana, Reiko and Joseph Joestar are arrived to her aid just in time.

(cue ost: Overdrive -Instrumental Ver.- by Taku Iwasaki)

"YOWCH! Who dares?" Doobie had questioned as he heard the response from Sora. "You have no right to know my name, you vile creature."

Then Sora had landed in front of Doobie as Sora had got into defending Reina as Doobie had tried to attack Sora with his snakes, the latter had caught the snakes, vipers and cobras as he used a little Ripple on snakes to defeat a vile monster.

"I will make the blood boil in these snakes with the help of the Ripple." then Sora had used his ripple on snakes as they had attacked Doobie as Doobie was howling in pain and then he melted into the ashes as the snakes had crawled away. Then Ryu and Raoh had got onto the ground as Reina had embraced them with tears of joy from her eyes. Then Hadriel, Baki, Kenshiro, Maya, Deadpool, Yuki, Reiko, Kana and Joseph had landed on the ground as Sora had nodded to his friends to enter Dio's room.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Power Worship)

Then Sora had opened the door to Dio's room only to see Dio was waiting for Sora.

"Dio! I had returned from hell in order to defeat you." said Sora with the serious look on his face as Dio had taken his trademark pose. "Hohoooo? So you have defeated my knights after all, boy." Then a man with the blonde hair and brown eyes Kudou, the man with silver hair and red eyes Yamahiko Kodama and the man with spiky brown hair Imamura as zombies had appeared.

"LORD DIO! Please give us the orders." said Imamura as Yamahiko had continued. "My fangs shall rip these maggots to pieces." Then Imamura, Kudou and Yamahiko had cornered Reiko as they got the blade tentacles in order to kill her then their tentacles had moved and they moved toward Reiko but for these three it was too late as it was revealed that Reiko a blonde woman was a well trained Ripple master as she jumped high much to the surprise of three zombies as she kicked the chandelier and it fell thus trapping three zombie at once.

"The rose is the living creature. So the Ripple should remain there. But the iron is not a creature. So I shall spread it straightly." Reiko continued as she charged all of the rippled through the chandelier and thus the three zombies Yamahiko, Imamura and Kudo were electrofied to death.

Then Sora had faced Dio as Sora had revealed his angelic wings thus shocking Dio the most that Sora is indeed the son of archangel Hadriel then Sora had teleported as he appeared behind Dio as Sora had used Musou Tensei in order to grab Dio by his shoulder.

"Y-You don't FUCK WITH ME KID!" yelled an enraged Dio as he tried to punch Sora in the face but Sora had launched a shockwaved toward Dio thus pushing him away as Dio had got on his legs fast then Dio decided to use his stand for the last time.

"Now! NO MORE GAMES KID! The World! Heed me time sto-" before Dio could finish the use of his The World Stand Sora had reacted quickly as he got his fists empowered with ripple and he punched Dio in the face.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Overpowering)

"KUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! My heart shivers. Heat is enough to burn! KEEP ENGRAVING THE BEAT OF MY BLOOD AND SHINE UPON ME THE RIPPLE OF THE SUN! SUNLIGHT YELLOW OVERDRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVE!" yelled Sora as he repeatedly punched Dio thus preventing him from using his stand and thus Sora had picked his Kingdom Key keyblade and infused it with the Ripple as Sora jumped high and then he sliced Dio in two thus killing him for good.

Then Kenshiro and the others were finishing the remaining zombies off as Kenshiro was rappid fire punching zombies to death as Rah had launched the shockwave toward the last zombies. Baki had snapped the neck of the last zombie as Yuki, Ryuuga Maya, Hadriel and Kana were slicing the remaining zombies to pieces as Deadpool had approached the last zombie as he pointed his pistol on zombies face.

"Jackpot!" said Deadpool as he pulled the trigger thus making a headshot on the zombie's head thus killing him. Then Joseph had caught the last zombie with his hermit purple stand as the zombie had the fear in his eyes.

"Now, the next line you will say is "Please don't do it!"" said Joseph as he predicted the zombie's last word. "Please don't do it!" Then Zombie had gasped and then Joseph had sent his ripple through his Stand thus electrofying the living dead to the death and killing it.

Then Dio had yelled in pain as he was dying completely as he started to explode.

"NRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! IMPOSSIBLE! I DIOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" yelled Dio as he exploded into the violent bloody shower thus ending his reign of terror for good. Then the wings behind Sora had dissapeared as Sora demanded.

"There is on reason you lost, Dio Brando. There is one simple answer is you really pissed me off." said Sora as he gave thumbs down to a dead Dio thus ending his reign of terror for good. And then Baki had gave thumbs up to Sora as they had finished Dio's zombies off as the everyone cheered.

Then a last remaining zombie was running away with Dio's clothing which is left after his death. He had the black hair and black eyes. His name is Nukesaku as he offered the clothes of dead Dio to a white haired man with red eyes. He had the strong build and he was wearing the white buisiness suit. It was Tokisada Shiro Amakusa as he had the evil smile on his face.

"Lord Shiro. As you asked here's lord Dio's clothing." said Nukesaku as Shiro had taken the deceased Dio's pants. "Excellent. You are no longer use to me, Nukesaku." said Shiro as he used his long white hair to cut Nukesaku down as he taken Dio's clothing in order to resurrect him.

"Fufufufufu! It looks like Dio is still can be a good use to us, Archimonde." said Shiro as he was standing alongside Archimonde the general of Burning Legion and Sargeras' right hand man as Archimonde was wearing the black jeans, black jacket and black boots. He had the green eyes as he was a demon and he had the evil smile on his face.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Dio will be a good use to Burning Legion. Let's leave, Shiro." said Archimonde as he and Shiro had dissapeared with Dio's remaining clothing as Nukesaku was cut down to death. Then a girl saw the battle against Dio as she was standing on the rooftop of the house. She had the brown eyes and blonde hair. She is wearing the ninja bodysuit as she had also the well endowed figure and the large breasts. She is a dark half-elf named Chloe as she saw Sora defeating Dio for good as she is working with Mithrill the organization that fights against supernatural threats and then she got off the rooftop and then Sora alongside the others was walking as he saw the dark half-elf Chloe was waiting for him as she bowed before him with respect.

"Lord Sora. My name is Chloe. I was sent to guard you in your fight against Burning Legion." said Chloe as she had the serious look on her face. Then Sora had guessed about Chloe. "I can see that you came from Eostia. You are the right-hand aide of Origa Discordia who was sent into helping us and you joined Mithrill as their kunoichi. It's honor to meet you." then Sora with the smile on his face had shaken the hands with Chloe as they had joined the forces in their fight against the Burning Legion.

Back at Kamurocho.

Cafe.

In the cafe Sora and the gang were celebrating the victory against Dio and his subordinates as they had smiles on her face.

"CHEERS!" said Sora and the gang as Kenshiro was looking with the smile on his face as he was sitting alongside Hadriel as they were reading the newspapper that showed the defeat of Dio Brando as they had discussed Sora's growth.

"Hadriel. It looks like your son is now have the friends who care about him right?" said Kenshiro as Hadriel with the smile on his face had drinking the cofee and replied.

"Heh! That's my kid for you, Ken. No wonder Eraqus had the hope for him." Then Joseph Joestar was drinking the cola as he tell his stories about his adventure in defeating the pillar men as Baki, Maya, Kana, Reiko, Deadpool, Ryuuga, Sora and Yuki were laughing histerically.

Then Sora was approached by Chloe as she is now serving Sora as his loyal maid as she is dressed in french maid outfit as she had the friendly smile on his face as she brought the tea as Sora had started drinking it.

"Thanks, Chloe. You sure know how to cook perfectly." said Sora as Chloe had slightly blushed in emberrasement. "Oh stop master, you making me blush." after seeing this Joseph, Deadpool, Maya, Kana, Yuki, Reiko and Ryuuga were cheering as Baki had wolf-whistled as Reina, Ryu and Raoh had the smiles on their faces as they watching this as Sora knows how to please the women.

Then Sora and Chloe had came into Sunshine Orphanage, Haruka had greeted with her arm raising in joy as she was standing alongside Haruto and Kazuma.

Then at Sora's room both Sora and Chloe were talking with each other as Sora had asked her how did she got into Kamurocho.

"It looks like you came from portal which leads from Eostia straight into Kamurocho right? How did you get here, Chloe?" Sora had asked as Chloe had replied. "After the defeat of Griffith, I was investigating the strange anomaly which is revealed to be the portal to another world as I entered this portal and thus I landed into Kamurocho as I was approached by Sousuke Sagara the leader of Mithrill as he offered me the job at Mithrill as I accepted it and I became Kunoichi in the record of time I learned the ninjutsu and thus I learned how to use ki attacks to strike the fear in my enemies."

Then Sora had guessed about Sousuke Sagara that his man is the leader of Mithrill the peace keeping organization that fights for the sake of the innocent and then he had the smile on his face as both Chloe and Sora were wearing the kimono's of the different color. Chloe was wearing the pink kimono while Sora was wearing the blue kimono as Sora had heard the footsteps.

Then Sora had sneaked silently as he caught the man with black white hair. He had the brown eyes as he was dressed in the cyan jacket, white shirt, blue jeans and white shoes. It was Bunshinchi Tawara as Sora had caught him with surprise as he got the cocky smile on his face.

(cue ost: Kenji Kawai - Shobai Hanjo PIZZA KYATTO)

"Hey, BUNSHINCHI! It's been a while hahaaa! I haven't seen you for a long time old buddy!" Sora had scratched Bunshinchi's hair as Bunshinchi had the embarrased look on his face. "Hey! Hey! Hey! Big guy go easy with my hair man."

After seeing this Chloe had giggled happily as Bunshinch and Sora are long time friends.

Sora may have won the battle against Dio but he will be sure that the Burning Legion will resurrect the evil vampire to do their evil deeds. The battle against Burning Legion will begin.

End of Chapter 7.

(ED: Believe ~Eien No Link~ by JAM Project)

(It shows Sora and Maya on beach looking at stars)

Zutto sagashiteta umareru mae no kioku no naka  
Boku wo yondeta ano koe wo  
Kitto meguriau hazu shinjite tada machi tsudzuketa  
Hateshinai uchuu no itonami no naka de

I love you... I love you... omoi wa yozora wo kakeru  
I love you... I love you... doko he demo tonde yuku kara

Eien no umi no katasumi de bokura wa tagai wo motomeau  
Donna sadame ga machiukete mo koete yukeru sa  
Kizutsuku koto nado osore wa shinai kanarazu meguriaeru

(An instrumental of Meikyuu no Prisoner plays)

Narration by Chloe.

"Hi! My name is Chloe. It looks like the folks from Burning Legion are about to resurrect Dio as I knew that the massacre ensues after Dio was resurrected by these Burning Legion chumps and they begin the massacre in the little town of Kyoto. I will never forgive these bastards for that. Next time in Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 8: The New Battle. Dio. You've got 10 years to early to beat me. HAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Oh boy. It looks like the baddies from Burning Legion are started to act.


	8. Chapter 8: The New Battle

This is another chapter of Sora's adventures.

All of their rights belong to their owners.

Narration by Aila Mu

"Dio was been defeated but the Burning Legion's ambitions to conquer the world are rising. Meanwhile upon hearing this, Sora and his friends need to stop this threat for good. And now a new fight against evil ambitions of Burning Legion can now commence."

(OP: THE EXCEEDER by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Youhei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki hito mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** Sora is standing sharply and then he punches the screen and the title appears covered with fire

*Instrumental and chorus* Baki is cracking his fists as Catue and Chloe preparing their swords. Riku is picking his keyblade as Kairi taking the stance of Nanto Hakuroken. Deadpool gives thumbs up and Joseph is putting on his hat. Ai is readying her guns as Kenshiro is cracking his fists and Ryuuga picking suddenly his makai sword from its sheath. Ryou and Boruto standing together back to back. Bunshinchi is cracking his fists as Ryu putting on his gloves, Kin picking his katana from its sheath, Hadriel pointing his sword onwards, Hikage picking up her madou brush, Yuki picking her ninjato and Kana is preparing her fighting stance as Reiko points the gun at the screen and then shoots at it thus the screen shatters

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora is running alongside Riku and Kairi as they run on the road with the images of Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Eos, Guts, Origa, Celestine, Nina, Joseph, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Hadriel, Hikage, Ventus, Doppo and Yujiro flashing in the skies.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Then Baki, Maya, Catue, Chloe, Deadpool, Bunshinchi, Ai, Ryou and Boruto join the trio as they run together as Dark the dog is running alongside Sora.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Kin is relaxing with the smile on his face. Alicia meditates as both Dante and Rei Suzumura are standing back to back together as they are surrounded by Horrors as Rei and Dante are rushing them

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** On the moonlight night Kairi hugs Sora behind him with tears on her eyes as Sora got her by her hand

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Riku is watching the moonlight with Chloe by his side as Chloe is sleeping on his arm with the smile on her face

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Then Sora, Riku and Kairi bump their fists as they are ready to fight Burning Legion

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Sora, Riku and Kairi pick their keyblades and then they rush the demons.

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** And then Sora and the gang rush the Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora, Riku, and Kairi in their keyblade armors alongside Chloe, Kin, Catue and Maya are slashing the demons as well as Deadpool shooting wildly as Baki pummels them and Ryu is using Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku at the demons blowing them away as Bunshinchi is piledriving the Burning Legion demon into the ground as Joseph and Hadriel break through them as Boruto as Sharivan is slashing the demons with his laser blade and Ryou and Ai shooting wildy at Demons

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Kenshiro, Guts, Yujiro and Ryuuga as Garo are walking away leaving the demons killed by them behind

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Then Sora enters Musou Tensei and then he rappidfire punches demons

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** And then Sora and Dio Brando are clash against each other and then Sora jumps high and slashes the screen as the screen shatters and then Sora and the gang are standing for an epic pose as the song ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 8: The New Battle

Sora is now walking with the food bought by his own money as Sora got the embarrased look on his face.

"Ah dear me. Once again Maya sends me into the shop once again to buy a food. What a woman." said Sora as he was embarrased. Untill he had heard woman screaming as she is running from bunch of bandits. The woman was well endowed and she had the green hair and green eyes. She had the well endowed bust and figure. She was wearing the white dress. It was Aila Mu as she is running away from the former police man Kawamori and his long time friend named AIDS the bandit from Mad Saurus. Then Sora had looked confused as he is going to help Aila.

Both AIDS and Kawamori had cornered Aila as she was cornered and she is helpless.

"Someone. Help me!" Aila is crying for help as both AIDS and Kawamori had the evil smiles on their face. "Geheheheheh. The fun has just begun, miss Mu." said AIDS as Kawamori was holding revolver in his hand with the evil smirks. "No one will save you, little Aila." Then both AIDS and Kawamori are trying to approach Aila only to notice Sora grabbing Kawamori's hand as AIDS had his eyes widened.

(cue ost: Yakuza - Funk Goes On)

Then Sora had appeared before Kawamori as he kicked him in the chin as Kawamori had screamed like a girl as AIDS was wetting in his pants in fear. Then Sora had approached AIDS and punched him in the belly as AIDS had started to vomit the blood as Sora was bearing the bought food.

"Do you two really realize what are you trying to do?! Better leave this woman alone and never bother her and her friends or you will deal with me first. You got that?! Now get the hell out of here and never come back." said Sora as he had threatenly cracked his fists as both AIDS and Kawamori had screamed like a girls and had started to run in fear.

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! WE'RE SORRY!" said both AIDS and Kawamori as they had screamed like a girls and run away and never bothered Aila and her friends. Then Aila had got on her legs and bowed before Sora as she had the friendly smile on her face.

"I thank you very much kind sir. Your fighting spirit is impressive." said Aila as she had blushed in front of the legendary hero of Keyblade war. "Show me your block C of Kanto. I want to see it."

Meanwhile at Block C.

A violet haired woman with matching eyes is seen making the food for her friends and for children. Her name is Emi and she is a well endowed woman. Then an another woman was entering the kitchen and she is Emi's friend since the childhood and highschool and her name is Tom Cat. She is a red haired woman with blue eyes and well endowed woman as she wears the black fingerless gloves, yellow headband, gond necklace arround her neck, purple shirt, black jacket, black miniskirt, black boots, violet thigh-high stockings and white panties. "Mmmm! I can smell a beef, Emi!" then Emi with the smile had replied. "Worry not. We are the friends remember?" Then Tom Cat had replied with nodding in agreement. Then a beefy yet well endowed and beautiful woman with blue hair and matching eyes is drinking the beer with an orange haired girl. She is well endowed like Aila and her name is Maria and she is sitting alongside her best friend named Linda the woman with blue hair and brown eyes as she knows Aila since the childhood. Meanwhile someone is listening to a heavy metal music and reading Violence Jack manga. It's the man with the black hair and brown eyes. He is a man with the strong knowledge in his eyes. It was Akira Fudo himself and he was wearing the green longcoat, blue jeans and black boots. Then Aila had came with Sora as she introduced him to her friends.

"Everyone. Allow me to present you to our new bodyguard. His name is Sora and he is half-human half-angel and the hero of Keyblade war. Be nice to him ok?" Then Sora had smiled friendly as he greeting Aila's friends. "Hi! Pleased to meet you." And then Sora had brought the food to feed the children formerly from Block H as they are now transfered into Block C with Tahei Shibaki's permission as he gave the children to Aila's care and she had started to teach children about nature and about beauty of Earth.

The first woman who saw Sora was Tom Cat and she surprised to see him as an adult. Thus it was revealed that Tom Cat's true name is Yuki Tokugawa and she in fact knows Sora as Sora guessed that Tom Cat was related to Tokugawa family.

"Sora? It that you?! My goodness you've grown up!" said Tom Cat as now revealed to be Yuki as she had shed the tears of joy and happiness. She in fact daughter of Hadriel and Hikage and Sora's elder sister. She brought him into Destiny Islands when he was an infant.

"I can't believe it. You've grown up. My little brother." said Yuki as she embraced her kid brother as she shed the tears of happiness and Sora knew anything about his heritage of Tokugawa family thus he embraced his big sister warmly. "I'm home, sister!"

Then Emi, Sora, Yuki, Aila and Maria had started to drink the tea as Emi had guessed about Sora. "I can't believe that kid was in fact your younger brother, Yuki." Emi was surprised as Yuki had replied with serious look on her face. "We were both the children of archangel Hadriel and the makai priestess Hikage Tokugawa as Sora is now known as the Hero of Keyblade War and he seeks his friends. I also had now a tender side for innocent children. I thought I would hate them but instead I love innocent children as the friends. I hope that you, Sora will find your friends Riku and Kairi someday." Then Sora had nodded in agreement as he showed his Tokugawa clan tripple hollyhock crest birthmark over his neck as he, his elder sister Yuki and his mother Hikage had shared it.

However Rikki had came to tell Sora about Mad Saurus and his gang are attacking Block H as Sora was alarmed.

"Guys. Mad Saurus and his gang are attacking Block H." said Rikki as Sora had guessed that the children are under attack by Mad Saurus and made the desicion. "LET'S HURRY!" Then Sora, Rikki and Yuki had went quickly into block H as fast as possible.

Meanwhile at block H, Kawamori who was now a member of Mad Saurus gang was seen with his allies from Mad Saurus named AIDS, Wasp the man with orange punk hair, the long blonde haired and brown eyed man Blue who looks like a man now and Blue was wearing red jacket, blue shirt, black jeans, brown shoes and black fingerless gloves and alongside him was Mad Saurus himself who weights almost 200 kg and looks like a dinosaur with human face and he was already a goul with grey hair and sharpened teeth. He had the yellow eyes and he was wearing the black shirt, blue jacket, black jeans, matching gloves and matching fingerless gloves.

Then Sora who was standing in the front of entrance and he had the threatening look on his face.

"You have no right to enter this block you filthy animals. If you don't want to die then SCRAM OUT OF HERE!" said Sora with the furious roar scaring the bandits from Mad Saurus as Mad Saurus had commanded his men to not falter.

"Don't be scared of this guy. FINISH HIM OFF! Blue you're first!" said Mad Saurus as Blue who was the first had cracked his fists with evil smirk on his face as he taken the stance of Karate as Sora had recognized the stance of Hokuto Ryuken. Hokuto Ryuken is the yet another chinese assassination martial arts style which allows its user use its matouki energy to strike their opponents' destructive points. The fighting style was named after Lapis Lazuli the most beautifull gem in the world. Blue was trained by Rasho Han as Blue used his Hokuto Ryuken to harm the others as Hokuto Ryuken was instead intended to be used to help the others.

"Now I see, Blue. You was trained in Hokuto Ryuken by Han. Han had trained you well as you instead used this martial arts style to harm the others. This time I will show you no mercy." said Sora as he cracked his fists thus entering Hokuto Shinken stance.

"Hahahahah! This time I will kill you without hesitation boy! HAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HAKURA MESSEI!" Blue then jumped high and then he launched the fire ball from his hand at Sora as Sora had dodged it and then Sora had unleashed his fighting aura as he unleashed the barrage of rappid fire punches.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hokuto Hyakuretsu Ken!" Sora proclaimed his attack's name thus rappid fire punching Blue thus sending him fly as Blue had started to feel the violent tingling as he swelled like a balloon.

"NA-NABE! ABESHI!" yelled Blue as he swelled like a balloon and exploded into the violent shower then Kawamori had run toward Sora to shoot him down only to see the boot flying in his face. It was Baki who guessed about Kawamori's alliance with Mad Saurus gang as he hit Kawamori in the face as he had arrived alongside Chloe, Bunshinchi, Maya, Hadriel, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Raoh, Deadpool and Joseph Joestar and he arrived just in time to help his friend.

"Yo, Sora. Calvary is here!" said Deadpool as he raised his arm as Sora had yelled at Deadpool. "THERE'S NO TIME TO FOOL ARROUND, WADE!" then Zaruba had sensed the evil energy within Mad Saurus. _"Ryuuga. I can sense the evil energy within that guy."_ then Ryuuga had pointed at Mad Saurus thus making him a warning. "Mad Saurus. You have no right to harm the innocent children." then Kawamori who had got on his legs had evil smirk on his face as he, AIDS and Wasp had laughed evilly as they are revealed to be Horrors as they had taken their true form as Blue was Horror from beginning. Then Akira had appeared to help Sora as he revealed his trademark jackknife. "This world is for life beings only. I cannot allow monsters such as yourselves to harm innocent life beings anymore. Then allow me to show you what I really capable off." Then Akira had his eyes turned into the bright red and thus he taken his true form. He had transformed into green skinned demon and he had the sharp teeth of his own. He had the devil like head. It was no other known than Devilman himself as Mad Saurus had a shocked look on his face.

"D-DEVILMAN!" said Mad Saurus as his Horror minions had shaken in fear as Sora had guessed about Akira's current possessor named Amon the god of war and thus Devilman had spoken as he held his trademark Jackknife in his right hand. "Heheheheh. Are you surprised, Mad Saurus?" Then Devilman had rushed toward Mad Saurus thus thrusting his knife at Mad Saurus' head thus killing him for real.

"BAKAMYA!" Mad Saurus had left out his death cry as Devilman had put his knife out of Saurus' head thus Mad Saurus is now lies dead as three Horrors Wasp, AIDS and Kawamori are enraged as their Horror friends had appeared as Wasp had commanded his teammates.

"FINISH THEM OFF!" then Horrors got their spears, swords and axes to kill Sora as Sora had picked his keyblade as Ryuuga had picked his makai sword and thus he traced the circle above himself and thus Garo had attached on his armor.

(cue ost: Makai Gunrouden Garo by Hironobu Kageyama)

Then Garo had taken the stance of Leon Luis and thus he and his friends had started to rush Horrors. Three Horrors Wasp, Kawamori and AIDS had their trademark knives to kill Sora but they made the fatal mistake as Sora had started to rappid fire punch them.

"HOKUTO SHURENDA! ORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORA!" Sora had rappide fire punched Wasp as Wasp was already a Horror and thus Wasp had felt the painfull transformation as his head has swelled like a balloon.

"BABIIEGH!" Wasp had left out his dying scream and his head had exploded violently. Then Sora had roundhouse kicked Kawamori and AIDS in the face Kawamori and AIDS had swelled like a balloons.

"TA-TA-TAWABAAAAAA!" Kawamori had felt the violent tingling and then he swelled like a balloon and he exploded into violent shower and then AIDS had swelled like a balloon as well as he got his belly got bigger from a painfull transformation.

"*high-pitched scream* HIDEBUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" AIDS had left out his dying scream as he exploded violently and then Deadpool had picked his machine guns as he had started to shoot from then at five attacking Horrors.

"TICKLING SITUATION! RRRRRRRRRRATATATATATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" yelled Deadpool as he shoot wildly from his machine guns as Horrors got shot down and fell into the ground dead. Then Kenshiro was taking Ju no Ken stance as he jumped high and had rappid fire punched six Horrors before landing the ground.

"AAAAAAAATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATATA! Tensho Hyakuretsuken! I've pressed your pressure point called Kensei. When I hit you with my Ju no Ken you will feel the heaven before dying. Now, at least you shall die without feeling the pain." said Kenshiro as he turned his back on six Horrors as they got their pleasure filled smiles on their faces as they are hit by Ju no Ken.

"AHAAAAAAAA! That feels GOOD! CHINYA!" said the Horror as he exploded under the effect of Ju no Ken as his Horror friends had exploded as well.

Then Maya had picked her Katana as Hadriel had picked his broad sword as they rushed five attacking horrors as they spin dashed with their sword thus cutting five Horrors in half.

"ALBEIN SWORD FIGHTING STYLE TECHNIQUE! REKKUUZAN!" proclaimed both Maya and Hadriel as five Horrors are lying cut down in half. Then Baki had side step kicked the attacking Horror at his friends thus smashing them like in bowling. "JOUDAN SOKUTOU GERI!" Baki had revealed his attack as he had trained under the tutellage of Gouken and Baki's father Yujiro Hanma.

Then Joseph had charged his ripple energy as he had flying toward the Horror with the flying kick like Bruce Lee. "SENDO WAVE KICK! *yells like Bruce Lee* WATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Joseph Joestar had yelled like Bruce Lee as he kicked Horror in the face as Horror had started to feel the violent tickling as he had swelled like a balloon due to the effects of Ripple.

"GI-GI-GI-GI-GI-GI! GIBUDEBA!" yelled Horror as he exploded violently as he was hit by Ripple.

Then Chloe had picked her twins swords as she was running toward the Horror thus swinging her second sword in the right hand upwards thus cleaving the Horror in half and Chloe's attack had taken the form of the moon. "GESSENKOU!" Chloe had proclaimed her attack's name as she cut the Horror in half.

Then Bunshinchi had grabbed the Horror and thus he performed a spinning piledriver moves this piledriving Horror into his death. "SPINNING SCREW PILEDRIVER!" said Bunshinchi as he piledrivered Horror into his death thus giving thumbs up to his friends.

Then Yuki and Rikki had caught two Horrors thus kicking them into the stomachs thus revealing that both Rikki and Yuki are the makai priestesses as they revealed their makai brushes as they fired the fireballs at two Horrors thus burning them to ashes. Then after they finished two Horrors off they had high fives each other.

The last remaining Horrors had started to run in fear as Raoh had charged his fighting energy and launched an energy shockwave from his hands at the Horrors.

"TENSHO HONRETSU!" Raoh had proclaimed his attack name as the large shockwave had reached the remaining Horrors running in fear as it exploded with Horrors as Horrors had screamed in pain and died in explosion caused by Raoh's attack. Then the last Horror had shaken in his feet as Garo had launched a sword shockwave from Garoken filled with the wind. _**"TASTE THIS! SOUHAJIN!"**_ then wind swordwave rad reached the fleeing Horror as Horror had been cut in half thus finally saving the inhabitants of block H and block C.

(ost end)

Then Ryuuga had his armor dissengaged of him as Mad Saurus and his gang were finished off for good this time as Devilman had returned to his true human form. It was Akira Fudo himself as he had the brown hair and brown eyes as he was topeless and he had put his trademark jackknife behind his longcoat.

"PHEW! That was tight! I hope those scumbags had learned their lessons." said Akira as he threw the low whistle as the children and the inhabitants of both blocks C and H had cheered for their saviors. And then a little girl who was a child then had appeared as she had the brown hair tied in ponytail as she had the blue eyes. She was wearing the brown kid shoes, brown shirt and brown miniskirt. It was Kaname Dougai the long lost daughter of Ryuuga as she was seperated when she was an infant as she was taken into Violence Jack a.k.a Akira Fudo's care as he was rising her with the love and care as she had recognized her father leaving no questions that her mother is the makai priestess named Rian who was a beautifull woman with blue eyes and light brown hair as she got her father's face and hair as well as her mother's eyes as she ran into her father with the tears of joy.

"D-DADDY!" said Kaname as she ran into Ryuuga as Ryuuga had caught her and embraced his daughter who hasn't seen her. "AHAHAHAHAHAH! I missed you as well, my little princess." then both Sora and Maya had smiled warmly thus seeing this loving father-daughter moment as Yuki a.k.a Tom Cat was giving thumbs up with the smile on her face.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - On Calm)

After finally entering the surface, the inhabitants of block C and block H had thanked their saviors as the overweight grey haired man with brown eyes Taihei Shibaki had shaken the hands with Sora in gratitude what Sora did to protect both blocks as Shibaki was revealed to be a kind hearted man.

"I thank you very much, Tokugawa-kun. You had protected the innocent children from these maniacs we can finally live like a normal citizens. The women of block C will help you in your fight against Burning Legion." Then Sora had nodded in agreement as the women led by Aila had joined Sora's cause as they had started to leave as Sora and his friends along the women of block C had bid the farewell to inhabitants of block H as Shibaki had the smile on his face as he crossed his arms. "Good luck on your journey, Tokugawa-kun and take care of your elder sister."

Meanwhile at Kyoto.

Kyoto Castle.

It was a dark night and thus the ritual circle was formed as Amakusa was standing alongside Archimonde, Karune Ryuzaki, Mataemon Araki and Yuuki Terumi. Karune was a brown haired man with red eyes as he is a man known as fallen makai knight called Dark Knight Kiba or simply Barago as he was wearing his white buisiness suit. Terumi was ewaring his yellow hooded trenchcoet white shirt, black jacket, black jeans and black shoes and Terumi had the psychotic smirk on his face and lastly Mataemon Araki also known as Araki the Manslayer was a black haired man with yellow eyes as he was wearing his biker outfit. Black jacket, black jeans and black boots. The sword was behind Mataemon's back as Mataemon had the evil smirk on his face.

"Heheheheheh! Everything is ready now, Shiro. We can now begin the ritual." said Mataemon as Shiro was already finishing reading the dark book of resurrection. "I've already finished. This is incredible. The writer of this book named Sargeras the Dark Titan knows everything about the demons. I suppose he was the powerfull enough to strike fear in our foes." Then after Shiro had finished the book reading the demon had appeared in the flash. He had the yellow flaming hair and yellow eyes. It was Sargeras the Dark Titan himself as he wanted the world conquest. "My strength was enough to escape my own death, that's what I'm talking, Shiro. It's just enough that YOU will finish my work. Begin." said Sargeras as he had dissapeared within the flash as the dark red sphere had formed and it was red and it was filled with blood as Shiro had laughed maniacally.

(cue ost: Advent ~One Winged Angel~ by Nobuo Uematsu)

"MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! At last! AT LAST THE TIME HAS COME! Come, Dio Brando! Come into this world and allow us TO ENJOY THE FIRES OF YOUR MIGHT!" said Shiro as the red sphere had started to shatter thus resurrecting Dio for real and thus Dio was wearing his attired he was wearing in Egypt.

Then Dio had gotten into his trademark pose as he had left out his evil battle cry.

"WRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Finally! I Dio had returned from hell." said Dio as Archimonde, Shiro, Terumi, Barago and Mataemon had bowed before Dio as Archimonde had spoken as Dio was revealed to be Sargeras' second in command.

"Lord Dio! Everything is ready." said Archimonde as Dio had the evil smile on his face then Dio and the others had got fast on the rooftop of Kyoto Castle as they see the villagers were celebrating as Barago had an evil smile on his face. "Hmph. It's time for a bloodbath gentlemen." then Barago had pciked his trademark pendant as he traced a circle above him with it and thus he turned into black knight called Kiba the Dark Knight as he had the red eyes on his helmet and he was helding the Kokuenken broansword in his hand.

(cue ost: The Seven Scars by Haruki Yamada)

Then Kiba had appeared before the villagers, the men, women and children as they are afraid of Kiba as Kiba had swung his sword thus someone had blocked the sword swing from Kiba as Garo had appeared before Kiba as he blocked Kiba's sword slice with his Garoken thus preventing the massacre.

 ** _"BARAGO! I WILL BRING AN END TO YOUR AMBITIONS!"_** said Garo as Kiba had replied **_"Hahahahah! I shall take that as the compliment, Ryuuga. But you will never defeat me."_** However Barago had heard the voice as Garo had recognized it. _**"G-GALD!"**_ said Garo as he recognized that voice.

"HALT!" said the voice and the voice had revealed to be the black haired man with brown eyes as he was dressed in black trenchcoat, black shirt, black jeans, black shoes and black fingerless gloves and he got the scythe behind his back. It was Ryuuga Dogai's old friend Gald. Gald is both makai priest and makai knight after he forgot his hatred towards makai knights and he became the warrior of honor as he knows Ryuuga for a long time.

"Those who harm the others for their own gain shall be eliminated without indescisions. They come from makai. The possess people and consume them. People are calling them... Horrors." said Gald as he was crossing his arms.

 _ **"HOHOOOOO?! That should be interesting! State your name, imbecile!"**_ said Kiba as Gald had responded.

"You have no right to know my name." said Gald as he picked his makai scythe then traced a circle arround himself and thus he had taken his makai form. It was the makai knight with brown eyes on the helmet and he had the appearance of Dark Knight Kiba only completely red. It was the Scorching Heat Knight Kiba.

 _ **"Where there is darkness, there is light. Where there is evil, there is a justice. The burning grim reaper. Yaiba had arrived."**_ said Yaiba as he had kicked Kiba in the face thus blowing Kiba away as Mataemon, Amakusa, Dio, Archimonde and Terumi were shocked as Terumi had saw Sora and his friends had appeared as he had started to run toward Sora.

"HYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAH! I will enjoy ripping you to pieces, kid!" said Terumi as he maniacally cackled as Sora had cracked his fists and thus he kicked Terumi in the face as Terumi was blown away as he got on his feet easilly. "Heeeeh?! Not bad boy! Perhaps we shall meet again! HEHEHEHEH!" Then Terumi had laughed evilly as he and Mataemon had dissapeared in the flash. "We shall meet again, boy!" then Mataemon and Terumi had dissapeared in the flash as Dio while crossing his arms had surprised to see Sora had gotten stronger. "Hoho?! You've gotten stronger since our last fight, boy. Perhaps I had underestimated you. I Dio shall need no purpose here. Farewell, Sora Tokugawa. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Then Dio had dissapeared quickly as Kiba who had turned back into Barago along with Amakusa and Archimonde had dissapeared as well. "GOOD BYE BOY!" said Amakusa, Barago and Archimonde in unison as they had dissapeared in the flash thus retreating for good.

(ost end)

Then Yaiba and Garo had quickly had dissengaged of their armors as Gald and Ryuuga had did the manly handshake like in Predator movie as they hasn't seen each other since Linne City.

"Yo, Galdie. I hope your little sister does pretty good." said Ryuuga as Gald had the cocky smirk on his face. "Heh! It looks like you haven't changed at all, Ryu." Then Kaname had happily started running toward Gald as Gald had got Kaname into his arms thus picking her. "Hey, Kaname. You had arrived here. Let's go home. I hope your mother would be happy to see you again." then Sora alongside Baki, Yuki, Maya, Deadpool, Kenshiro, Joseph, Hadriel, Akira and the women from block C had started to move toward Tokyo.

Tokyo.

Shinshinkai Karate headquarters.

It shows two men drinking the tea while chatting with each other. The first man was a short bald man with brown eyes as he was dressed in his kimono. It was Mitsunari Tokugawa as he was chatting with his closest friend. The bald man with right brown eyes as he had lost his left eye and replaced it with eyepatch as he was dressed in his buisiness suit and that man is Doppo Orochi the God of War and the Tiger Slayer as well as the founder of Shinshinkai.

"Have you heard the news, Mitsunari? The mysterious young man had stopped Dio Brando from taking Wind Knights Lot city in Britain. That kid have the keyshaped sword in his hand." said Doppo as Mitsunari continued. "Well. If this young man is powerfull enough to bead Dio then you're right. He is indeed powerfull." Then Doppo had told this brave young man's name to Mitsunari. "This young man is no other known than Sora. The Son of Hadriel and Hikage. He is the hero of second Keyblade War." After hearing these words, Mitsunari had jumped excitetly and he knew it was his grandson. "WOHAHAHAAAAAAAH! Doppo-chan! You are so smart. It's my grandson. I hope Eraqus will be happy in heavens after he had heard that Sora had defeated Xehanort. That's my grandson for you." Then Yuki "Tom Cat" had entered the office of Shinshinkai as she introduced Sora to Mitsunari. "Grandfather. I brought Sora specially to meet you." Then Sora had smile friendly as he had raised his arm in greeting to Mitsunari. "Hi grandpa. I'm here." Then Mitsunari had ran excitetly to Sora thus jumping to him to hug him. "SORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! HOW YOU HAVE BEEN?!" then Sora had continued as he had the smile on his face. "WHOA! What a surprise. I never thought I would find you here, grandpa." then Mitsunari had continued as he and Sora had laughed together. "Don't worry. We are the family of course! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAH!" Then Doppo had knew that Mitsunari's grandson Sora had grown into the strong man with the heard of gold and he will know that Sora will protect his friends no matter what.

End of Chapter 8.

(ED: "Agony" by Takamiy and Kotoko)

(It shows Sora and Maya embracing each other similar to Kannazuki no Miko ending)

itsuka mita yume  
todokanai tsubuyaki dake  
yoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yuku  
yagate mihiraku sono hitomi unmei nara  
semete sou, ima dake...

kanawanai to utsumuku yoru kaze ni tada unadare  
namida tsuki kage te no hira ni afurete yuku  
nani ga hoshii no?  
kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete ita

deatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egao  
mamori takute zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku wo  
itami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimete'ta

soba ni ireru dake de  
onaji jikan ni irareru dake de  
tooi kioku yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru no ni  
mawari tsudzukete iru omoi ni  
yasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?  
kuri kaeshita toikake wa ten ni mai  
ake no sora no hikari ni kawaru

(Instrumental of The Exceeder plays)

Narration by Mitsunari Tokugawa.

"Hahahaha! Hello this is me, Mitsunari Tokugawa. It looks like Sora had started to compete in fighting tournament after all. Meanwhile his opponent will be Ryu the Wandering Warrior himself and Sora will sure prevail against the legendary fighter. That would be a fight to watch. And it looks like Burning Legion is not going to give up their evil plans and plus Sora will meet the person he hasn't seen for years. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 9: The Eternal Wanderer. This fight will be greatest. HAHAHAHAH!"

Hooo boy. Sora's friendly sparring against Ryu from Street Fighter would be awesome. Oh and Devilman himself joining the fun while I made Tom Cat the villain from Violence Jack: Evil Town into Sora's loving and carring elder sister. And Uh-Oh. Dio is back for more.


	9. Chapter 9: The Eternal Wanderer

This is a new chapter in Sora's adventure.

All of their rights are belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Narration by Catue Dragundaala.

"Hi. Name's Catue. It looks like Sora had found that he is the son of Makai Priestess Hikage Tokugawa and the arch angel Hadriel. And he had started to visit his own grandfather Mitsunari as Sora hasn't seen his grandfather in years. And yup. Tom Cat of Mad Saurus gang is in fact miss Yuki Tokugawa and she is Sora's big sister who had defected from the gang not too long. And this time Sora's opponent will be Ryu the legendary master of the fist as Sora is about to fight against him in underground arena. That's I've gotta see. Ladies and gentlemen take your seats and enjoy the show. READY FIGHT!"

(OP: THE EXCEEDER by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Youhei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki hito mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** Sora is standing sharply and then he punches the screen and the title appears covered with fire

*Instrumental and chorus* Baki is cracking his fists as Catue and Chloe preparing their swords. Riku is picking his keyblade as Kairi taking the stance of Nanto Hakuroken. Deadpool gives thumbs up and Joseph is putting on his hat. Ai is readying her guns as Kenshiro is cracking his fists and Ryuuga picking suddenly his makai sword from its sheath. Ryou and Boruto standing together back to back. Bunshinchi is cracking his fists as Ryu putting on his gloves, Kin picking his katana from its sheath, Hadriel pointing his sword onwards, Hikage picking up her madou brush, Yuki picking her ninjato and Kana is preparing her fighting stance as Reiko points the gun at the screen and then shoots at it thus the screen shatters

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora is running alongside Riku and Kairi as they run on the road with the images of Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Eos, Guts, Origa, Celestine, Nina, Joseph, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Hadriel, Hikage, Ventus, Doppo and Yujiro flashing in the skies.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Then Baki, Maya, Catue, Chloe, Deadpool, Bunshinchi, Ai, Ryou and Boruto join the trio as they run together as Dark the dog is running alongside Sora.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Kin is relaxing with the smile on his face. Alicia meditates as both Dante and Rei Suzumura are standing back to back together as they are surrounded by Horrors as Rei and Dante are rushing them

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** On the moonlight night Kairi hugs Sora behind him with tears on her eyes as Sora got her by her hand

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Riku is watching the moonlight with Chloe by his side as Chloe is sleeping on his arm with the smile on her face

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Then Sora, Riku and Kairi bump their fists as they are ready to fight Burning Legion

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Sora, Riku and Kairi pick their keyblades and then they rush the demons.

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** And then Sora and the gang rush the Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora, Riku, and Kairi in their keyblade armors alongside Chloe, Kin, Catue and Maya are slashing the demons as well as Deadpool shooting wildly as Baki pummels them and Ryu is using Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku at the demons blowing them away as Bunshinchi is piledriving the Burning Legion demon into the ground as Joseph and Hadriel break through them as Boruto as Sharivan is slashing the demons with his laser blade and Ryou and Ai shooting wildy at Demons

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Kenshiro, Guts, Yujiro and Ryuuga as Garo are walking away leaving the demons killed by them behind

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Then Sora enters Musou Tensei and then he rappidfire punches demons

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** And then Sora and Dio Brando are clash against each other and then Sora jumps high and slashes the screen as the screen shatters and then Sora and the gang are standing for an epic pose as the song ends.

(End of Op)

(End of Op)

Chapter 9: The Eternal Wanderer.

Sora is sitting in Shinshinkai office as he drinks the tea with his grandfather Mitsunari as they discuss Sora's appearance in Tokyo.

"So you have became a keyblade master after all, my boy. I knew that Eraqus had a faith in you." Mitsunari comically smiled as Sora replied calmly. "Yep. I have also heard that you running the martial arts tournament. It looks like I don't need my keyblade for that fighting tournament right?!" Then Mitsunari had excitedly replied with the smile on his face. "Hohahahahah. Sora you are a genius. You definently will take the action in this tournament I made. Your opponent will be Ryu the Wandering World Warrior." Then Doppo had guessed about Ryu as he heard that name before. "Ryu Hoshi? The Wandering World Warrior? He is the master of non lethal variant of Ansatsuken as he is the wielder of Power of Nothingness. Ryu is indeed a legend to behold. Fighting him brings me good memories." Then Sora had agreed to take a part in tournamet in order to improve his fighting abilities to strike down the Burning Legion.

Then a door slam had been heard as the black haired man with brown eyes wearing the karate gi, Kyosumi Katou was entering with the worried look on his face.

"Coach. We have a problem." said Katou as Doppo had replied. "Is there something wrong, Katou?" Then Katou had worriyngly replied. "There is a blonde man had entered our dojo can you and your newfound friend enter?" Then Sora had guessed something wrong in Doppo's dojo as the unknown young man is attacking the dojo.

(cue music: Tenjho Tenge - Shin's Theme)

Then a young blonde man is putting his foot on the man's face and the said young blonde man had the blonde hair and blue eyes. He was a muscle build young man as he was 19 years old. It was revealed to be no other known than Franklin Benjamin Richards and he was an omega level mutant called Hardcase and he was revealed to be Sora's long time rival and friend since the childhood. Then Sora had saw Frank beating down the several practitioners of Shinshinkai Karate without killing them as Sora with the cocky smirk on his face had cracked his fists.

"Well, well, well. Isn't that a good ol' Frank Richards eh? Long time no see." said Sora as Frank with cocky smile had replied. "Hoooooo? It looks like you have changed since our last met in Destiny Islands, Sora." Then Frank had picked the man he nailed into the ground and got him on his legs as Katou had laughed histerically.

"BW-BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHAH! You sure know how to throw some good jokes, Frank. HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAH." After seeing this Sora had disguistingly facepalmed as Frank now with the friendly smile on his face had approached Sora as they had bumped their fists as they are revealed to be friends.

Then back at the office, Sora had brought Frank to Mitsunari as Frank was wearing the white shirt, black jeans, brown boots, red jacket and black fingerless gloves.

"Oh dear. You must be Frank "Hardcase" Richards. Member of The Avengers and the master of Naike Kenpo. It looks like Riki-Oh Saiga had taught you well." said Mitsunari as he had surprised to see Frank as Sora continued to drink a tea. "Yes, mr. Tokugawa. I was Sora's best friend since my parrents Reed and Sue had brought me to Destiny Islands as I and my big sister Val had bifriended him and his friends. I'm sorry for such entrance at Doppo's dojo. And by the way. Where is that underground arena?" Then after that question, Mitsunari had replied with smile on his face. "You will be surprised when you will see it, Frank-kun."

Tokyo Dome.

Then Sora, Doppo, Mitsunari, Katou and Frank had arrived at night as they approached Tokyo Dome as Sora was surprised to see it.

"Tokyo Dome huh?! So this is where the underground arena was set, grandpa." said Sora as Mitsunari had replied. "Hahahah. That's right my boy. As the arena itself is a secret place, only the special invited guests can be invited there." Then Sora had heard the voice and the voice had belonged to a woman as Sora had recognized it. "Sora." Then Sora had turned arround and he saw a woman in her thirties. It was Hikage Tokugawa herself and she was Sora's mother as well as the legendary makai priestess. And then Sora knew that he hasn't seen his mother in years as he bowed with respect to his mother. "It's been a years, mother." Then Katou had continued as he had the respect for the legendary makai priestess. "I knew that this lady is your mother, Sora." And then Baki alongside Chloe, Ryuuga, Deadpool, Hadriel, Maya, Bunshinchi, Joseph, Hadriel and Kenshiro had appeared as Baki was been guided by Yuki, Reiko and Kana as Baki had greeted Doppo, Mitsunari and Katou as Yuki "Tom Cat" scratches her head. "Sheesh. You're sure never change mom." And then Baki, Joseph, Maya, Chloe, Ryuuga, Deadpool and Bunshinchi had freaked out as they knew that Hikage Tokugawa is the legendary makai priestess. Hikage is a mature woman with blue eyes and well endowed figure, she is wearing the traditional makai robe which consists of her black trenchcoat, black shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves as Hadriel had smiled friendly as he saw his beautifull wife once again as Yuki had jawdropped as Hadriel had greeted her with his arm risen up. "Yo, Hikage. It's been a while."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Hikage Tokugawa is your MOTHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEER?!" Baki had freaked out as he knew that Sora was from noble Tokugawa family.

"DOUBLE SHOOOOOOOOCK!" yelled both Bunshinchi and Ryuuga as they were shocked at that revelation.

"OH Dangatang!" Deadpool said as his voiced in his head continued. _"Shit just got real"_ said Yellow Speech Bubble as White Speech Bubble continued **"Oh BROTHER!"**

"OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD! HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! Mother and son had meet each other!" yelled Joseph as he was freaking out as Kenshiro had warmly smiled

"It looks like the years were kind to you after all, Hikage." said Kenshiro as Hikage had bowed to Kenshiro and then had smile friendly. "*giggles* You're sure are same as always, Ken."

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! ARE YOU SERIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOUS?!" Maya and Chloe said in unison as Sora had prepared for battle against Ryu as Ryuuga had grabbed Sora by shoulder and gave him thumbs up.

"Don't lose, Sora. Show this eternal wanderer who's the boss." said Ryuuga as Zaruba had guessed about Ryu's dark power called Satsui no Hado. _"Sora. As I knew Ryu had just rid himself of evil energy called Satsui no Hado which made him berserk. I knew that Ryu was been freed from Dark Hado after all. Show him what the true fighters are capable off."_

Underground.

Seiryuu Block - Dress Room.

Sora was seen looking into the mirror as he was dressed into his martial ats attire which consisted of his black fingerless gloves, his crown pendant, white shirt, blue pants and blue shoes as Sora had the blue karate bandana over his head as his maid was watching him as he cracked his fists. That maid is Ai Miyori as she was a well endowed girl with large bust, green eyes, dark orrange hair and she was wearing her maid outfit as she was introduced to Sora by Mitsunari as she is a kind-hearted girl as she calls Sora by his name.

"Still itching for a fight, Sora-kun?" Ai said with the smile on her face as Sora had the exciting smile on his face as he is ready. "Why do I always putting my gloves as my arms are crying out so I could beat my opponent into the submission. I can't wait to fight against my rival."

Then Mitsunari alongside Doppo, Kato, Frank, Yuki Tokugawa, Hikage, Hadriel, Yuki Miyagawa, Kana, Reiko, Maya, Chloe, Bunshinchi, Deadpool, Joseph, Baki and Kazuma who had came alongside Haruto and Haruka as Maya had knew about the sixth underground level.

"I never knew that the Tokyo Dome had the sixth underground level, mister Mitsunari." said Maya as Doppo had continued "Hohohoho. This arena is the top secret that's why this arena was built with six underground levels." And then Mitsunari had reached the door to Arena as the others were surprised that this underground arena was already full of the crowd of spectators and commentators and judges.

(cue ost: Daisuke Ishiwatari - D.O.A.)

Then Chloe had saw a grey-haired girl with green eyes and well endowed figure and large bust as she was wearing her biker outfit. She was wearing the black jacket, red t-shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves. Chloe knew it was Catue Dragundaala her lifelong best friend as Chloe had approached her friend and they bumped their fists. "Yo. Took ya long enough, Chloe." said Catue with the cocky smirk on her face as Chloe had continued. "You never change, do you, Catue?" And then Deadpool had widened at this arena as he was surprised. "HOLY SHIT! This is under the dome and it's AWESOME." And then the others had heard the commentator who was wearing the black glasses as he had the blonde hair, blue eys and the moustaches and he was wearing the black buisiness suit as he was excited. This commentator is known as commentator of Tenkaichi Budokai martial arts would tournament as he commented the today's event.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! Today's special event is Sora Tokugawa versus Ryu Hoshi. This fight is about to get your blood pumping. And here goes the prentender from Byakko's corner." said the commentator as the crowd was waiting for the pretender and he is entering the arena.

(cue ost: Street Fighter 2 Animated Movie OST - Assassination)

And the man had entered the arena. He had the dark black spiky hair, brown eyes and he was wearing the white karate gi in addition to his white karate pants and his black belt and his trademark red gloves and his red bandana. It was Ryu Hoshi himself the legendary street fighter.

"Now here he is. The living legend himself. From Byakko's corner - RYUUUUUUU HOOOOOOOSHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" said the commentator as the crowd had went wild as they cheered for Ryu as Ryu had jumped high and landed on the arena as Maya had saw Ryu as Deadpool who is now wearing his black shirt, blue jeans and white shoes as his eyes were blue and he was a blonde man without his moustaches as his healing factor was retained but not his cancer and Deadpool had the smile on his face and Maya had deamly sighed about Ryu's power as she thought by herself. "Ah such beautifull muscles."

And then commentator had announced the next fighter.

"And now put your hands up for the son of Hadriel, the hero of Keyblade War and the greatest keyblade master you ever saw. Say hello to SORA TOKUGAWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" said the commentator untill the crowd had felt silent before Sora had finally walking from Seiryuu's corner and then he jumped high and had landed on the arena ground as he raised his fist as then finally crowd had went wild as they cheered for Sora as Ryu was crossing his arms with the smile on his face as he latter taken his fighting stance.

"Tokugawa-kun. I've been waiting for your arrival. Your fighting spirit reminds me of certain young man named Mel Masters he is the son of my best friend. I will show you why I'm called the ultimate Street Fighter." said Ryu as Sora had replied by cracking his fists. "Ryu-san. I can see that your are the strongest fighter. But don't think you will win this fight by using the couple of attacks. This place is gathering the strongest fighters."

But before the match could start the three demons are trying to attack Sora and Ryu but they jumped high and then they punched and kicked the demons rappidly as they kicked three demons out of the arena with the roundhouse kicks and kicked them into milky way all three of them. The attack planned by Burning Legion had failed as Shiro Amakusa had the anger in his eyes as he quickly dissapeared from the scene. Then Sora and Ryu had entered their fighting stances as they are ready to fight as Maya, Frank, Baki, Mitsunari, Deadpool, Kenshiro, Kazuma, Katou, Tom Cat, Yuki, Reiko, Kana, Catue, Hadriel, Hikage, Bunshinchi, Chloe, Ryuuga and Joseph were watching on the top of spectator sit as Mitsunari, Doppo and Baki were on the three sits as Katou and Deadpool were standing behind both Doppo and Baki as Maya, Chloe, Catue, Yuki Tokugawa, Yuki Miyagawa, Kana and Reiko were on the regular spectator sits as Hadriel, Hikage, Joseph, Kenshiro, Bunshinchi and Ryuuga were on the other side of sits. Then the commentator had said this.

"Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to rock?! THEN TAKE YOUR SITS AND ENJOY THE SHOW! LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLET'S GET READY TO RUMBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" after this words the crowd went wild as Kenshiro while crossing his arms had smiled warmly as Maya, Chloe, Catue, Yuki Miyagawa, Yuki "Tom Cat" Tokugawa, Reiko and Kana had cheered for Sora.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Honoo no Brave)

Then without starting the fight Sora had dashed toward Ryu as they had collided their fist as they had cockilly smirked. And after the impact the fighters had backfliped as they had landed on the ground and then Sora with the furious roar had roundhouse kicked Ryu as Ryu had been blown away as he successfully back flipped and then Ryu had knew that the fighting spirit of Sora is the same as Hadriel.

"Now I see. Your fighting spirit is the same as your father's. Then allow me to show you something special." then Ryu had charged his ki and then he entered his fighting state called the Power of Nothingness as Ryu's eyes were shining blue as Sora had breathed hardly and had entered Musou Tensei state.

"Musou Tensei. The technique accessible to those who knows the sadness." said Ryu as he noticed the sorrow within Sora's eyes as he had battled the greatest rivals. Then Sora and Ryu had clashed their fists and then the fight had became so intense as they had started to clash their fist as they had started to rappid fire punch each other.

(cue ost: Mazinkaiser SKL OST - Kaidou)

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sora had clashed his fist with Ryu as Ryu had countered Sora's fists with his own.

"WURYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYARYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Ryu had clashied his fists with Sora multiple times as Sora and Ryu had clashed their kicks and then they had charged their ki as Sora had rotated his arms as Ryu had charged his ki and then they revealed their attacks.

"SHINKUU! HADOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" yelled Ryu as he fired a ki beam of energy as Sora fired a shock wave from his arms.

"TENSHOU HONRETSU!" Sora had called out his attack name as the shockwave had completely blew Ryu away without killing him as Ryu had fell into the ground defeated and then the fight was over as Sora had sighed with relief as the man with well built muscle body, red hair and matching eyes was watching the fight with the smile on his face. He was wearing the black shirt, black pants and black shoes and he quickly had exit the scene.

And the Mitsunari had the smile on his face as he declared the winner.

"The Winner is SOOOOOOOOOOOORAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and then the crown had went wild as Sora was declared the winner of this fight as Sora had got Ryu by his hand as Ryu and Sora had the friendly smiles on his face.

After the fight Sora was walking to the exit alongside Baki, Maya, Mitsunari, Chloe, Ai, Catue, Katou, Doppo, Kazuma, Chloe, Bunshinchi, Yuki "Tom-Cat", Reiko, Kana, Yuki, Joseph, Kenshiro and Deadpool as Sora had the smile on his face as Ryu was walking alongside them.

"HAHAHAHAH! That fight was good and excellent, Sora. I'm so proud of you." said Mitsunari as Sora was carrying him by his shoulder as Sora was smiling friendly as the said man with red eyes and red hair was waiting for Doppo as he noticed Sora.

"I saw your fight and it was excellent, Sora Tokugawa-kun." said the man as Sora had recognized him. "Y-Yujiro Hanma-san?!" and then Yujiro had continued. "Hooo?! You're sure know who I am, kid." and then Sora had bowed before Yujiro with the respect. "There is no fighters who wouldn't know your name." And Baki had the friendly cocky smile on his face as he greeted his father with respect. "Yo, dad. You're sure never changed eh?" And then Sora and Yujiro had shaken their hand in respect as the silver haired man who unlike Shiro Amakusa was watching Sora's fight against Ryu as he knows Sora for a long time. He was wearing the white shirt, blue jeans and black boots. It was Shin Natsume and he was Maya's elder brother.

"Shin Natsume? You're sure would come here old friend." said Sora as Shin had greeted Sora with giving thumbs up. "Hey, Sora. You're sure never changed since our last met. Heheheheh." and then Sora had decided to walk home with the smile on his face as Sora was thought by himself. "You're sure never change, Shin." And then Maya had friendly smiled and giggled. "*giggles* That's my big brother."

Then after walking home Sora had heard the foot steps and these were belonging to a woman as Sora had heard the voice he could recognize easilly.

"Sora-kun!" And then Sora had turned around and saw the black haired woman with brown eyes and she was well endowed woman. She was wearing glasses, blue jacket, white shirt, black miniskirt, brown shoes and she had the large breasts. It was Mana Kuzunoha as she was healing Sora from injury when they were little.

(cue music: Nobuo Uematsu - Tifa's Theme)

"Mana! How many years? You've so grown up." said Sora as Mana had ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she embraced him as Sora had hugged her as he hasn't seen her in years.

"You're sure are the beautifull. Still beautifull like Maya does." said Sora as Mana had smiled friendly. "*giggles* I'm pretty sure that you had started to go along with Maya-chan after all." And then Sora had heard yet another voice that is new to him. "The rumors about you defeating Xehanort are true indeed, Sora Tokugawa." And then Sora had turned arround and he saw a green haired man with brown eyes and well muscled body was crossing his arms as he actually was smiling friendly and then he approached Sora as they both shaken the hands. "It's honor to meet with you, Mitsuomi Takayanagi. I've heard that you are the Gaokishi Souke of Takayanagi clan." said Sora as Mitsuomi was wearing his team Katana jacket in addition to his blue t-shirt, black jeans and black boots. Mitsuomi also have three piercings on both of his ears as Mitsuomi had shaken Sora's hand with respect.

Then back at home Sora and Maya durring the night at the Sunshine Orphanage were wearing their kimono as they watched the fireworks.

"Look, Maya. Those fireworks are impressive indeed. Oh I had never forgot that Lucky Charm that Kairi had gave me. Look." And then Sora had picked his Lucky Charm gaven to him by Kairi as Maya had smiled and she knew that is Sora's lucky talisman and then Sora had put Lucky Charm arround his neck and then Sora had wrapped his arm arround Maya as they watch together the fireworks as Maya had shed the tear of joy as she was happy to see him again.

"Sora-kun. I'm happy to see you once again." said Maya as she wrapped her arms arround Sora as he wrapped his arms arround her waist and then Sora had replied with the friendly smile on his face. "Me too." And then Sora and Maya had shared the kiss durring the fireworks as the woman who was watching Sora and Maya get along had the friendly smile on her face. She had the red hair and blue eyes as well as the well endowed figure and large breasts. It was Kairi and she is Sora's childhood friend as she sighed with relief and she thought by herself as she was wearing the black trenchcoat, pink shirt, black jeans and black boots. "Kairi is still see through you, Sora-kun."

(End of Chapter 9)

(ED: "Yume Sketch" by JAM Project and Yohei Onishi)

(It shows the photo of Sora smiling alongside Maya, Baki, Kairi, Riku, Mana, Bunshinchi, Chloe, Catue, Deadpool and Kana)

Doushite daro... itsumo sou sa chikadzuku tabi karamawari no yume...  
Mae wo muite shigamitsuite sou sukoshi zutsu  
Yakusoku no ano basho he to sasaeai nagara

Jishin ga tarinai toki wa mune ni te wo atete  
Bokura ga tsudzutta PEEJI yomikaesou  
Kyou made soshite asu he to tsudzuite yuku no sa  
Taisetsu na yume ga kanau sono hi made arinomama no bokura de zutto...

(Instrumental of Shugoshin -The Guardian- plays)

Narration by Krim Steinbelt

"Sora had mannaged to prevent the massacre at underground arena and had mannaged to defeat Ryu with his sheer wilpower. Meanwhile Sora had finally reunites with his childhood friend Riku and Kairi as they are about to fight against Burning Legion. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 10: The Burning Passion. Start Your Engine."

Oh yeah. I hope this chapter was awesome. And by the way I will look forward to Blazblue Cross Tag Battle. This game will sure rock the hell out.


	10. Chapter 10: The Burning Passion

This is a new chapter in Sora's adventures.

Narration by Sora.

"Hey it's me, Sora. It looks like this Ryu person is a nice man and he is the man of the code of honor. I never thought I woud meet my mother Hikage, my friends Mana and Shin and I had also been introduced to Ai Miyori the maid from Muko Muko cafe. It looks like the Burning Legion guys aren't going to get serious eh? I will never forgive them. I will show them that my friends are my power and I AM THEIRS. HERE WE GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(Op: "THE EXCEEDER" by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Yohei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki hito mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** Sora is standing sharply and then he punches the screen and the title appears covered with fire

*Instrumental and chorus* Baki is cracking his fists as Catue and Chloe preparing their swords. Riku is picking his keyblade as Kairi taking the stance of Nanto Hakuroken. Deadpool gives thumbs up and Joseph is putting on his hat. Ai is readying her guns as Kenshiro is cracking his fists and Ryuuga picking suddenly his makai sword from its sheath. Ryou and Boruto standing together back to back. Bunshinchi is cracking his fists as Ryu putting on his gloves, Kin picking his katana from its sheath, Hadriel pointing his sword onwards, Hikage picking up her madou brush, Yuki picking her ninjato and Kana is preparing her fighting stance as Reiko points the gun at the screen and then shoots at it thus the screen shatters

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora is running alongside Riku and Kairi as they run on the road with the images of Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Eos, Guts, Origa, Celestine, Nina, Joseph, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Hadriel, Hikage, Ventus, Doppo and Yujiro flashing in the skies.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Then Baki, Maya, Catue, Chloe, Deadpool, Bunshinchi, Ai, Ryou and Boruto join the trio as they run together as Dark the dog is running alongside Sora.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Kin is relaxing with the smile on his face. Alicia meditates as both Dante and Rei Suzumura are standing back to back together as they are surrounded by Horrors as Rei and Dante are rushing them

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** On the moonlight night Kairi hugs Sora behind him with tears on her eyes as Sora got her by her hand

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Riku is watching the moonlight with Chloe by his side as Chloe is sleeping on his arm with the smile on her face

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Then Sora, Riku and Kairi bump their fists as they are ready to fight Burning Legion

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Sora, Riku and Kairi pick their keyblades and then they rush the demons.

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** And then Sora and the gang rush the Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora, Riku, and Kairi in their keyblade armors alongside Chloe, Kin, Catue and Maya are slashing the demons as well as Deadpool shooting wildly as Baki pummels them and Ryu is using Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku at the demons blowing them away as Bunshinchi is piledriving the Burning Legion demon into the ground as Joseph and Hadriel break through them as Boruto as Sharivan is slashing the demons with his laser blade and Ryou and Ai shooting wildy at Demons

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Kenshiro, Guts, Yujiro and Ryuuga as Garo are walking away leaving the demons killed by them behind

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Then Sora enters Musou Tensei and then he rappidfire punches demons

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** And then Sora and Dio Brando are clash against each other and then Sora jumps high and slashes the screen as the screen shatters and then Sora and the gang are standing for an epic pose as the song ends.

(End of Op)

Chapter 10: The Burning Passion.

NetherRealm.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Destroyed World)

The young brown haired man with brown eyes is seen carrying the silver haired man into the custody. He was wearing the black pants and he was topeless and muscular. He had the birth mole under his right eye. It was the former mercenary from Black Dog gang named Kin yet his true name is Claude Levantine as he brought the silver haired man Griffith the leader of Band of the Hawk as Griffith had the long silver hair and the matching eyes. Kin was leading Griffith and thus he kneeled before the Jarred Council as the Council had saw the potential in young man and thus the demon had appeared in front of him as he had the red eyes and he was wearing the buisiness suit. It was Samael himself the demon king and he is in the good terms and friendly relationship with the king of angels Ilarius as there in NetherRealm are the demons who threw the madness of both Lucifer and Sargeras long ago and then Samael had saw the potential in young man as he chained Griffith for his crimes.

"Kin of Black Dogs I need you, boy." said Samael as Kin who was now in the good relationship with his family had got on his knees and then instead had bowed before Samael.

"What is your wish, master?" said Kin with the calm look on his face as the archangel Imperius had come here into the NetherRealm had the smile on his face. He was a blonde man with blue eyes and well made muscular body and he was wearing the biker outfit. Imperius was wearing the black jacket, red shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves as he held the spear behind his back.

"Your name must be Claude Levantine, right kid? I can see why you have inherited the fighting spirit from your parrents." said Imperius as Kin had the shame on his face as he had facepalmed in shame.

"What have I done? I almost made the women of Eostia my slaves. I need to redempt my past crimes and I will follow my own path to redemption. Hope with my parrents and my young sister are all right." said Kin as Samael had nodded in agreement as Jarred Council had congratulated the former mercenary with capturing the former apostle.

"Kin. Your heroism is praised in Eostia as we congratulate you for destroying and defeating Neo Band of the Hawk." said the Jarred Council as Kin had picked his trademark cane sword and the sword was the masterpiece. It's called Muramasa the Demon Blade.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars)

"We wish you good luck, Claude. May the elder gods watch over you." said the Jarred Council as Kin had grabbed the Muramasa and then his clothing had changed. Instead of his former cloak, Kin is now wearing the black trenchcoat with blue shirt, black jeans, black boots and black fingerless gloves on his hand without Black Dog symbol on his trenchcoat's back. And Kin with the newfound hatred towards villains and rapists had said seriously.

"Those who harm the others and mistreat the women horribly just for the sake of their entertainment shall be destroyed without indesicions. Neither I nor heaven will forgive. And please Jarred Council. Torture Griffith for his crimes against Midlandians." said Kin as he pointed his finger upwards as the flash of light had surrounded him and Imperius who is now standing alongside Kin is now ready to enter the mortal world.

"The time is wripe, Kin. Go to Tokyo and destroy the Burning Legion. And there you can find the new friends and love. Now you have the honor on your side you're ready to redempt your past crimes. LET'S GO!" said Imperius as he had the smile on his face as in response Kin had calmly smiled and nodded in agreement and then both Kin and Imperius had dissapeared in the flash as Azrael had sighed in relied and then he went back into his cave as Jarred Council had dissapeared in the flash again.

And then Griffith had the fear in his eyes as he saw the white haired man with white hair and blue eyes as he got the huge arm and the sword behind his back. It was the Horseman of Balance named War as he doesn't tolerated the warlords such as Griffith who enjoyed the sufferring of the innocent as War had the maniacall grin on his face as he is ready to execute Griffith for his crimes.

"Heheheheheh. It looks like it's time to give you the taste of your own medicine, Femto." said War as he grabbed Chaoseater the Armageddon Blade as Griffith had screamed in fear and then screen turned black as Griffith was screaming in pain as he was endlessly tortured and killed for the crimes he had committed.

Back at human world. Tokyo

And then Kin who had hidden his sword behind his back had went past the people and then he decided to go into the ramen shop to eat some ramen and then he noticed that Imperius had gave Kin the 5000 yen to buy some ramen.

Meanwhile Sora is walking with the bought food he is carrying as he got the embarrased look on his face as he is walking alongside Baki, Chloe, Catue and Maya.

"Oh dear me. My big sis Tom Cat is always sending me into buying some food. And I haven't even tired yet." said Sora as Catue who had the sarcastic smirk on her face was reading the Pink Spider Boy manga by Rohan Kishibe. "OH YEAH! That manga seriously rocks. I would definently like to read the more from Rohan-sensei's work." And Maya who had the friendly smile on her face had continued. "Ahahahahahah! You are sure in high spirits today, Catue." And Chloe was drinking the apple juice had continued to talk further. "By the way, Sora. Your fight against Ryu was awesome. I knew you can do it either." And then Baki with excited look had decided to go into Ichiraku Ramen where the ramen is being bought and eaten here. "Hey guys. Let's go into Ichiraku Ramen to eat some ramen. I definently got the 10000 yen from old man Mitsunari to eat the food." And then Sora and the others had went into Ichiraku as it was nearby the Muko Muko cafe itself as the man with the false moustaches was waiting for them as Kin is now sitting and eating the ramen. The man was wearing the cloak and the false moustaches and his name was Earl. And then Sora, Baki, Chloe, Catue, Maya and Baki had went as Baki had gave the 10000 yen to Earl as Earl had gave the five bottles of ramen to Sora and his friends to eat.

(cue ost: Naruto OST - Fooling Mode)

"Welcome, young ones to Ichiraku Ramen. I hope you will enjoy your meal." said Earl as Sora, Baki, Maya, Chloe and Catue had started to eat the ramen as Chloe unintentionally was sitting along with Kin who had the calm look on his face and then Chloe with the cocky smirk on her face had spoken to Kin about his status as demon hunter.

"Well, well, well. You decided to step down from mercenary job to become the demonslayer right, Kin? I may forgive you for trying to molestate me as we are now friends agreed, Kin?" said Chloe as she and Kin had friendly bumped their fists in the sign of their first reconcilation as Kin had the friendly smile on his face. "Forgive me for what I had done in my past life, Chloe. Yep we can become the friends and by the way that ramen is tasty." said Kin as Sora had continued with the serious look on his face as he finished eating the ramen. "Yep. As I expected from the former mercenary such as yourself. By the way. I don't think the name Earl suits you friend." said Sora as Earl had finally put off his fake moustaches and sunglasses as he finally revealed himself. He was wearing the orrange shirt, black jeans and black boots as his left hand is covered with bandages. He is a blonde mature man with blue eyes, short blonde hair and the whisker marks on his cheeks. It was Naruto Uzumaki himself and he is known as the Seventh Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Naruto Main Theme)

"Well. Isn't that mighty Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki eh? I've heard about your legends long ago when I was a little, lord Hokage." said Sora as Naruto who got the smile on his face had continued. "Hah. You sure know that, kid. By the way. Welcome to Muko Muko cafe." said Naruto as Sora, Maya, Baki, Kin, Chloe and Catue had turned and they saw the Muko Muko cafe were the attractive women and the well respected men were working there and then Sora and Kin had shaken the hands in greeting.

"It will be a honor for me to join you, lord Tokugawa. My name is Claude Levantine. I am the wandering samurai. Call me Kin." said Kin as Sora had replied with the smile on his face. "Sora, Sora Tokugawa. You should call me by the first name."

And then Kin had gave the weapon to Naruto as Naruto was workin here as the bouncer as Chloe, Maya, Catue and Sora gave their weapons to Naruto's care as Naruto was the good keeper of weapons.

(cue ost: Naruto OST - Sexyness)

And then Kin, Baki, Maya, Chloe, Catue and Sora were amazed at the beautifull cafe as Baki had wolf whistled in amazement as he saw the various women.

"*wolf whistles* This is so cool. They are many ladies around here and I never knew that Maya, Catue and Chloe along with Ai are working there." said Baki as Sora had facepalmed. "You're sure never change in your sense of humor, Baki." and then Catue, Maya and Chloe had put on their black maid outfits and then Sora had blushed at Maya in her maid outfit.

"Welcome master." said Chloe, Maya and Catue as they were wearing the black lolitta dresses as their maid outfits as Sora, Kin and Baki had cheered as Baki was wolf whistling and Kin giving a thumbs up with the smile on his face.

(cue ost: Fairy Tail - Lucy's theme)

Then Sora, Baki, Chloe, Maya and Catue were celebrating Sora's yesterday victory against Ryu with tea as Kin was calmly dring the tea.

"CHEERS!" said Baki, Chloe, Maya, Sora and Catue in unison as Baki was laughing happily.

"Bwahahahahah! That was awesome fight, Sora. You rocked yesterday!" said Baki as he saw Ryu who is now wearing his black buisiness suit was drinking the tea and had a calm look on his face.

"Your fighting skills were impressive, Tokugawa-kun. You had proved your resolve to protect the others." said Ryu as Sora was smiling as Kin had smiled for a first time and then Kairi who was in her red maid outfit was entering as she had the smile on her face as Sora had blushed as he saw Kairi alive in there.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Mirajane's theme)

And then Kairi had widened as she saw Sora as Sora had widened once more as Kairi with the tears on her eyes had ran toward Sora as Sora who had got from the chair as he had hugged Kairi as he has smile on his face.

"*sobs* We're you've been you idiot? I missed you a lot, Sora-kun. I missed you." said Kairi as she was crying in his chest as Sora had embraced as he hasn't seen her for a while. "I'm sorry, Kairi."

And then Maya who had got off her chair as Kairi had whipped her own tears and then with the smile she had embraced Maya as they had laughed together.

"Maya-chan! It's been a years." said Kairi as Maya was laughing happily as the silver haired man with the green eyes and in his buisiness tuxedo suit was reading the newspaper about Sora's victory against Ryu. It was Sora's best friend Riku as he was drinking the tea and then he greeted Sora with the smile on his face.

"Yo, Sora. Long time no see." said Riku as Catue had scratched the back of her head with her hand and Sora had greeted him with raising his arm as well. "Yo, Riku. Long time no see." and then Catue had continued. "Well, well. You're sure never change, Riku." And then Chloe had nodded in agreement as she and Kin had said unison. "You don't say you two."

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - In Calm)

Meanwhile in Sunshine Orphanage.

"So, king Lawrence is..." said Sora as the sadness stricken Riku had continued. "His live was short, but at least he and Gordon Grenoble had departed this world peacefully." and then Bunshinchi had appeared as he knew about Kin is now walking the path of the redeemer. "They guy you met, named Kin is now walking the path to redempt his past crimes he committed. I hope he will find the love of his own." said Bunshinchi as Riku had smiled at his rival now friend Kin is walking the path of redemption as Sora continued. "I hope to see his fighting skills in action. Even if he is your long time friend, Riku."

Meanwhile at abandoned factory.

In abandoned factory the young woman was held hostage by the gang of yakuza's. The woman had the black hair and golden eyes. She had the well endowed figure and well endowed bust as she was tied to the chair as the ruffian who had the long blonde spiky hair had the knife in his hand as the woman had the fear in her eyes as her mouth was tied up as well.

"Heheheheheh. Now it's time to play baby." said the ruffian with the cruel smile on his face as he was leading the ruffians as the woman's eyes were filled with fear untill he noticed Kin who had the pissed off look on his face entering the factory as Kin was holding Muramasa in his hand.

(cue music: Machine Robo OST - The Emissary from the Sky)

"The people are always stubborn to accept the peacefull live. Do you assholes realize that you shouldn't think about yourselves?" said Kin as the blonde rufian had the annoyed look on his face.

"Who the fuck are you, scum?" said the blonde ruffian as Kin had continued. "Neither fighter shall harm his opponent nor will I. This is the martial arts code I live by. But is doesn't matter for those who striven from his path." And then after his speech Kin had picked his katana and it's now glowed burning red as the blonde ruffians and his friends were revealed to be a rogue demons. "If you don't understand that I will teach you a lesson." And then ruffian and his friends taken their true demon form as the ruffian and his friends are seriously pissed off. "FINISH HIM OFF!" And then Ruffian and his demon friends had started to attack Kin but Kin had dashed forward as he swung his demon Katana and then he jumped high and then he slammed his katana at demonic ruffians thus creating the shockwave thus affecting only demonic ruffians as Kin had proclaimed the name of his attack.

"Tenha Jinraidan." said Kin as the blonde demon ruffian and his demon brethren had felt the violent feeling as they are now officially cut down to pieces as their blood was spraying from their torn limbs.

(ost end)

And then Kin had freed the black haired girl as she had lost the conciousness and then he found her credit card as it was revealed that this black haired girl was somewhat related to Tokugawa family as Kin had read the name of the structure were the black girl was working.

"Living Dead Stalkers. I can see that you are the demon huntress and the undead slayer yourself, Mitsumi Gijou." said Kin as he recognized the Tokugawa crest on her pasport. "No way. She is the servant of Tokugawa family. I never knew that this lady is the servant of Sora."

Then back at the official Tokugawa mansion were Sora, Maya, Kairi and Riku are now living which is now belonged to Sora as it was huge, Kin had put Mitsumi into Sora's big bed as Sora had gave Mitsumi a tea as she regained the conciousness and she had the smile on her face.

"Thanks for saving me, Kin-kun. That was amazing from you, the former Black Dog mercenary. Now you also have the strong sense of justice and honor on your side. It definently makes you handsome." said Mitsumi as she had smile as Kin had embarrasingly had scratched his head with his hand. "Umm nothing, Mitsumi-chan. I do what I need to protect the others." And then Mitsunari who had saw the heroism made by a former mercenary was coming alongside Asbel Lhant who hasn't seen his old friend in years. Asbel was a red haired man with blue eyes and dark red hair as he was a 21 years old man. He was wearing the white jacket, white jeans, white boots, blue shirt and he had the x shaped scar on his face.

"You've grown up, Kin. It looks like you never forgot your fighting abilities as you showed your true self old buddy. The hero of Tokyo and the new member of Living Dead Stalkers." said Asbel as he had the smile on his face as Kin had recognized Asbel who back in his childhood days at Eostia when they were children they were trained by Malik Caesars in the way of the samurai as Kin had remembered Asbel was friendly treating him friendly as Malik was treating Kin with warm and happy feelings of friendship and fatherly love. And then after the Black Dog gang was destroyed for good, Kin was been praised as hero of Midland after he mannaged to help Riku to defeat Griffith and his Neo Band of the Hawk as he recieved Muramasa the Demon blade as the gift by Celestine as he was endlessly searching for his younger sister named Martha. Then Kin had asked his old frined about his sister's status.

"Asbel. I must know is my sister Martha is all right? I thought Volt had told me that my sister and parrents have died in the first keyblade war." said Kin as Asbel have gave him the answer to Kin's question as he had warmly smiled.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - In Calm)

"Good news, Claude. You sister Martha is alive and she is taking the healing in the Kamurocho hospital. And by the way here the emblem of your Ansur kingdom." said Asbel as he showed the emblem of Ansur kingdom which is belonged to Claudia Levantine his mother who shared the same black beauty mark under his right eye as Asbel gave the boquet of roses to Kin as Kin decided to give them to his sister. "Kin your younger sister Martha is alive and by the way. Kin is your nickname you recieved by family and friends alike and your parrents had loved you dearly. Make haste to the hospital." said Asbel as Kin had finally shed the tears of joy as he knew that he was from the royal Levantine family as he knew that his parrents Klaus and Claudia indeed loved them and they are alive.

"Mother, father. They are alive. I knew it. Why Volt and Grave had lied to me? Grave is no longer my grandfather. But I knew that my parrents are alive at last." said the tear stricken Kin as he cried while hugging Mitsumi as she had cried with him as he knew that his sister Martha is alive as Sora, Chloe, Catue, Riku, Kairi, Asbel, Mitsunari and Baki had warmly smiled. And then he rushed to the hospital to give the roses to his younger sister as she had finished her recovering.

Tokyo Hospital.

The girl was lying in her bed as she was sleeping peacefully. She had the blonde hair and blue eyes. She also was a well endowed girl with the well endowed body and beautifull breats. She is also had the beauty mark under her right eye. It was Alicia's nun and friend Martha Levantine as she had regained the conciousness after Griffith and his army of Neo Band of the Hawk were destroyed by Riku and then she oppened her eyes as she saw the beautifull woman with light brown hair and blue eyes was sitting near her. She had the same beauty mark under her right eye. She had the well endowed large breasts and well endowed beautifull body. She was wearing her white shirt, blue jeans and black shoes. It was her mother Claudia Levantine of Ansur as she had shed her tears of happiness as she knew that her daughter is alive as her gray haired husband with blue eyes Klaus was smiling warmly as Claudia had hugged her daughter as Martha was happy to see her.

"Oh thank goodness you are alive, Martha. It's okay my dear. Everything worst is over for good. Griffith is defeated." said Claudia as she had shed her tears of joy as Martha had calmly continued. "M-mother, father. I'm okay." and then the elven woman who was wearing her doctor outfit was entering Martha's room as she had happily smiled. She had the well endowed body and huge breasts as she knows Claudia for a long time. Is her best friend Celestine Lukures as she is known as the elven goddess reincarnate as she had warmly smiled and she said about the person.

"Martha! I bring the good news. Kin is about to give you the bouquet of beautifull flowers." said Celestine as Kin who had the happy smile on his face had brought the bouquet of the beautifull roses as Claudia and Klaus were shocked to see Kin alive but this time Kin is now became very frendlier as Claudia and Klaus had went to instead wamly embrace Kin who was revealed to be alive after his trip to another world.

"KIN!" said both Claudia and Klaus as they had happily smiled and shed their tears of joy as Kin with embarrased look had continued. "Come on now, mom, dad. You're almost choke me." said Kin as Claudia had happy to see her son alive. "Claude you're alive. I thought I will never see you again." and then Klaus had continued with the happy laugh. "Hahahahahaaaah I knew my kid was alive after all! Go your little sis waits for you." and then Kin had gave the flowers to Martha as she had sniffed them and they were fresh but beautifull and then she had finally got on her legs as she had finally had embraced her brother as Kin had kissed his little sister in cheeks. "Big brother Kin. I knew that you are alive." said Martha as she had shed her tears of joy as Kin had embraced his long lost little sister. "I missed you as well, Martha." And then the big happy family were approached by Sora, Riku, Kairi, Baki and Deadpool as they were happy for Kin had finally found his long lost family.

"Daaaawwwww! THIS IS SO CUTE! I like this hearthwarming moment of Levantine family." said Deadpool as Sora, Riku, Baki and Kairi had gave the thumbs up to Kin as Claudia and Celestine had approached Sora as they knew about his legend as Celestine had speaken with him. "Your fight against Xehanort was surely impressive, Tokugawa-kun." Celestine said with the smile as Sora had bowed before her. "Thanks, Lady Celestine. It's honor for me to meet you, Lady Claudia and Lord Claus as well as Martha. They don't call you the leader of Order of Chilvary for nothing." and then everyone had laughed happily as the man with the brown eyes and black hair who is revealed to be dead had realized the crimes he had commited had instead smiled warmly. It was Volt the leader of now defunct Black Dog mercenary gang as he is now with the happy smile on his face had faded away and he knew that Kin had finally had reconciled with his happy family after all.

"It looks like you had reunited with the family of your after all. Take care of them, Kin." Volt had thought by himself for the last time and he had faded away with the happy smile on his face and then he had dissapeared from the memory of the people.

Meanwhile at Aztec Temple.

In the ancient temple, Joseph Joestar and his newfound desciple Maia the former mercenary were searching for treasures. Maia was a well endowed girl with reddish pin hair and brown eyes. She was wearing her white shirt, orange catsuit, the less revealing blue jeans, brown boots and brown fingerless gloves as they found the treasures as Maia had the torch in her hand as she had saw the treasures which belonged to the emperor Kuzco himself.

"Look how it beautifully sparks, mister Joestar." said Maia as Joseph was looking at these treasures. "GIEHEHEH! It's indeed good, Maia. I hope we will not get noticed." However Joseph and Maia had saw the 100 Burning Legion demons led by their Hell Prevateer captain as they had the swords in their hand. "Hahahah. Offer us the treasures and you will be spared old man." And then Joseph and Maia had guessed about the plan.

"Mister Joestar. It's about time we should use the secret technique of Joestar family. I hope it will work." said Maia as Joseph had agreed and then they had comically turned arround and then they had ran away as fast as possible without the treasures.

(cue ost: Yougo Kanno - Silver Rust)

"*high-pitched scream* GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! LET'S GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE, MISTER JOESTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" yelled Maia as Joseph had comically screamed. "*high-pitched squeal* HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH! WE RUNNING AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!" And then they ran away as fast as possible very fast toward Tokyo as the Burning Legion demons pursuited them.

And then finally arriving at Tokyo, Joseph and Maia had ran faster as they ran past Bunshinchi and Mitsuomi as both of them had noticed the army of hundred Burning Legion demons pursuing them as Bunshinchi and Mitsuomi had comically girly screamed as they had ran to warn the citizens of Burning Legion.

While durring the walk in the park Sora had went home alongside Kin, Claudia, Klaus, Baki, Deadpool, Kairi, Riku, Celestine and Martha as they had bought the food from the nearest food shop as Martha was wearing her white shirt, blue jeans, brown boots and her white cape as she had the friendly smily on her face.

"Ah! That shopping was excellent. Thanks for escorting me, Tokugawa-kun." said Martha as Sora had embarrasingly blushed as the everyone laughed. "Ahahahahaha! Stop, Martha you making me blush."

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Impulse)

However they heard the people screaming and Sora had knew that the Burning Legion demons are attacking the city.

"I knew it. Burning Legion demons are attacking the citizens. Guys. You will help me this time to defeat these demons." said Sora with determined look on his face as the others had agreed and then Sora, Riku and Kairi had revealed their keyblade armors as they were the different colors.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars)

Sora was wearing the blue keyblade armor as Riku and Kairi were wearing the silver and pink keyblade armors and then they went to help people.

Meanwhile the demons led by the captain of hell privateers were attacking the men, women and children thus slaughtering them all.

"Hahahahahaaaaaah! Slay them all!" said the Hell Privateer captain untill he heard Sora's voice.

"That's enough, Burning Legion." said Sora as Hell Privateer and his demon brethren had seen Sora, Riku and Kairi had went toward Burning Legion demons as the trio were accompanied by Claudia who is wearing the armor worn by Alicia's knights but with a big difference. It covered her body except the cleavage. Klaus was wearing his black shirt, black jeans and black boots as he had shaved his moustaches long ago and he had the broadsword in his right hand as he was walking alongside Martha who was revealed to be makai priestess as she was wearing the black makai robe which the makai priests were wearing. Celestine with the serious look on her face was wearing now her green shirt, black jeans and black shoes. She was holding her broadsword as she was accompanied by Deadpool and Baki as Maya had appeared alongside Chloe and Catue as they had heard the cry for help.

"Well you weren't joking, Baki. There is alot of Burning Legion demons." said Maya as she had the katana in her sheath as Chloe and Catue had prepared their dual sword and zweihander respectively. "What we are waiting for? Time to slice and dice." said Chloe as she and the others had started to rush the demons as Catue had started to cut down the demons without mercy.

(cue ost: Yasuharu Takanashi - Honoo no Brave)

First the three demons are started to rush Celestine but with no effect as she had dashed forward and had beheaded three demons in the blink of the eye thus terifying the demons with her godly powers and her superhuman strength as she had started to cut the other demons in two as she punched one so hard he had blown away to the others.

Then both Claudia and Klaus had dashed forward the other demons as they jumped high and swung their swords downwards thus cutting the attacking demons in two as their blood had sprayed from their cut in two bodies.

Then Maya and Chloe along with Catue who were surrounded by the demons had dashed toward the demons and started to cut them from limbs to limbs as Catue had entered her dragon form and had the psychotic smirk on her face as he teeth were sharpened into fangs and she grown the horns, tail and wings as her eyes turned into shining gold. Then the five attacking demons were approaching her as she had charged her ki and then she launched the spiral ball at the attacking demons.

"RYUUBAKUSEN!" Catue had proclaimed the name of her attack as the attack had approached the demons it exploded and the demons were torn to pieces and then she had jumped high and then she slamed the sword toward the attacking demons causing the shock wave errupt from the ground killing the demons nearby.

"Take this! RYUUOU ZANGAOUSHOU!" said Catue as she revealed her attack. And then Chloe had picked her trademark Vampire Killer whip as she swung it and had whipped the demons into bloody pieces and then she formed the moon stance and had swunng her swords upwards thus cutting the attacking demons in two.

"GESSENKOU!" Chloe had proclaimed the name of her attack as the attacking demons were cut in two. And then maya had put her katana into her sheath and then she dashed forward the demons thus awakening her dragon eyes as her eyes turned from blue into bloody red as her eye pupils turned into dragon like as she with the furious roar she dashed toward the attacking demons and them she swung her sword. It was the Natsume clan technique called Ryuugan as unlike her brother Shin, Maya had learned how to control her newfound power as her eyes were turned back into the human blue ones as she proclaimed her attack.

"HIKEN! TSUBAMEGAESHI!" as Maya's attack name suggest she swung her sword and made the two slash waved that cut the demons in half as their blood was spraying from their cut limbs as Maya had cleaned her sword of the demonic blood and then she had put her katana back at her sheath.

Then Martha who had revealed to be a makai priestess had revealed her madou brush as she used her madou brush to put a power boost spell on Sora's keyblade as she succeeded as she had kicked three attacking demons thus stunning them with her martial arts skills as Kin who had guarded her had appeared before the demons had launched the sword wave from his sword to cut the demons down.

"MAJINKEN!" yelled Kin as he had launched the three sword waved at three attacking demons which had cut the demons in two as the blood had been sprayed from their cut limbs.

Then Deadpool had picked up his pistols and had started to rain down the bullets on attacking demons as he revealed his attack name.

"THE EQUALIZER!" Deadpool had proclaimed his attack's name as he in the style of gunkata had and he had shoot from his pistols at Demons' heads thus headshot killing them with no problem.

And then Baki who had trained in ripple had charged his newfound ripple and then with the furious roar had punched the ground and launched the shockwave from his fist.

"TAKE THIS! ENERGY RIPPLE! SENDO RIPPLE OVERDRIIIIIIIVE!" said Baki as he launched the ripple at the demons as the shockwave exploded knocking the demons away as the five attacking Burning Legion demons had started to feel the violent tickling

"NA-NABE! ABESHIIII!" yelled a demon as his head swelled like a balloon and exploded violently due to the effects of the Ripple.

"NIBA! *high-pitched voice* APAPAAAAAAAAA!" Yelled the another demon as his chest had violently exploded

"Heh! *girly scream* PIKAAAAA!" screamed yet another demon as his head exploded violently

"BABIEERGH!" yelled yet another demon as his body had exploded violently

"TAWABAA!" yelled a remainig demon as he had exploded into the bloody shower due to the effects of the Ripple

And then Sora, Riku and Kairi had charged the energy at their Kingdom Key, Lingering Will and Oathkeeper keyblades as they launched the large shockwave at the demons as the trio were proitecting the citizens as citizens were evacuated from the battlefield.

"SHIZAN SHIKKUTOU!" yelled Sora, Riku and Kairi in unison as the launched the sword shockwave from their keyblades at the demons thus exploding them to bloody pieces.

And then the Burning Legion captain had realized that this retreat of Maia and Joseph was revealed to be a trap as Joseph and Maia had appeared in front of the demon as they got the swords on their hands and then they dashed toward the demon as they cut the hell privateer in two with the dashing attack.

"SHUUJINKEN!/METAL SILVER OVERDRIVE!" yelled Maia and Joseph as they had revealed their special attack name as they sliced the hell privateer's guts as the hell privateer was slowly falling to his death.

"So-something is wrong here. Na-na-NANDARABAAA!" yelled a dyring hell privateer demon as he had exploded into the bloody shower as the last demons had started to run away in fear as the citizens who had exited their houses had thanked their saviours as Kin is now for a first time labeled as the hero this time and then Sora had approached Maia as he had shaken the hands with her.

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - In Calm)

"It's honor for me to meet you, miss Maia Aurion." said Sora as he knew that Maia the former mercenary of Black Dog was revealed to be a daughter of Kratos Aurion as she had the brother named Lloyd Irving as she revealed to be a half-human half-angel like Lloyd and Sora are as he mother was a beautifull brown haired and blue eyed woman named Anna as she had the pendant over her neck as she had the photo of her as child holding her younger infant brother Lloyd as she had shed the tear of joy and she will fined her brother and father no matter cost and then she continued to shake the hands with Sora as she had admired his strength. "It's honor for me as well, mister Tokugawa. Your fighting skills are impressive." And then she looked at the sky as she saw the smiling faces of Volt, Hicks and Grave Levantine as they had smiled at their former comrades Kin and Maia as Kin is now smiling as he had his hand over Martha as Kin had swore that he will protect his friends no matter what. And then Klaus who had the smile on his face had approached Sora as Klaus was impressed by Sora's fighting spirit.

"Your fighting skills are impressive, Tokugawa-kun. You fight with such burning passion and your soul is pure as you are." said Klaus as Sora had smiled and gave the thumbs up as the he and the gang had laughed together in the sign of their victory.

End of Chapter 10

(ED: Yume Sketch by JAM Project)

(It shows the photo of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Baki, Maya, Chloe, Catue, Ai, Kin and Deadpool smiling together)

Doushite darou...  
Itsumo sousa chikazuku tabi kara mawari no yume...  
Mae wo muite shigamitsuite sou sukoshi zutsu

Yakusoku no ano basho e to  
Sasae ai nagara

Jishin ga tari nai toki wa  
Mune ni te wo atete  
Bokura ga tsuzuetta page yomi kaesou

Kyou made soshite asu e to  
Tsuzuite yuku no sa  
Taisetsu na yume ga kanau  
Sono nichi made  
Ari no mama no bokura de zutto...

(Instrumental of THE EXCEEDER plays)

Narration by Brook

"Hi! My name is Brook. It looks like Kin is now addicted to his newfound friends as he will protect hsi beloved ones. And so Sora had started to read Make Out series to know about the female body. It looks like he will use the traits of Naruto's late mentor Jiraiya to rival the toad sage in term of pervertness and rommance as Kairi is the first one to fall in love with him. And the Burning Legion demons are not going to give up that easy. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master. Chapter 11: The Seventh Hokage Enters the Battle. I would look to Naruto helping Sora use his keyblade powers to defeat his foes and help him to read the to read Make Out series to fall in love with Kairi. I would like that. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!"

Yep. The first Kuroinu villain to be reformed will be Kin as he had been forgiven by Martha, Claudia and Klaus who were revealed to be his family. And hoo boy. Tipper rapists. If you dare to mistreat the woman in front of Kin your life is forfeit. And Maia as the daughter of Kratos Aurion is three times badass as heck. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter someday.


	11. Chapter 11: 7th Hokage Enters the Battle

In this chapter Sora is guided by Naruto himself as he trains him how to use the ninjutsu and pluse Sora will read the Make Out series books of erotic novellas to know about the woman body and plus Sora will use the summonning to summon his own servant. That would be dope.

All of their rights belong to their respective owners.

Narration by Brook.

"YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Hi my name is Brook of Straw Hat Pirates. After Kin had realized his past crimes he committed in Eostia he got the second chance by becoming a lone samurai and his true name is Claude Levantine the long lost son of Klaus and Claudia Levantine who had joined Sora's cause to stop Burning Legion from conquering the world. Now Sora alongside Riku, Maya, Boruto, and Kairi are marching toward Boruto's homeland called Leaf Village were Sora is about to train in Ninjutsu under Naruto to hone his martial arts skills. Now the new journey is about to start. Enjoy."

(Op: "THE EXCEEDER" by JAM Project, Hideaki Takatori, Hitomi Harada, Hiroaki "TOMMY" Tominaga, Kazusou "CODA" Oda and Yohei Onishi)

 **(Itoshiki hito mamoru tame ni haruka kanata he to!)** Sora is standing sharply and then he punches the screen and the title appears covered with fire

*Instrumental and chorus* Baki is cracking his fists as Catue and Chloe preparing their swords. Riku is picking his keyblade as Kairi taking the stance of Nanto Hakuroken. Deadpool gives thumbs up and Joseph is putting on his hat. Ai is readying her guns as Kenshiro is cracking his fists and Ryuuga picking suddenly his makai sword from its sheath. Ryou and Boruto standing together back to back. Bunshinchi is cracking his fists as Ryu putting on his gloves, Kin picking his katana from its sheath, Hadriel pointing his sword onwards, Hikage picking up her madou brush, Yuki picking her ninjato and Kana is preparing her fighting stance as Reiko points the gun at the screen and then shoots at it thus the screen shatters

 **(Mou furikaeri wa shinai takaburu mune no kodou hajikedasu)** Sora is running alongside Riku and Kairi as they run on the road with the images of Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Eos, Guts, Origa, Celestine, Nina, Joseph, Kenshiro, Ryuuga, Hadriel, Hikage, Ventus, Doppo and Yujiro flashing in the skies.

 **(Tatoe michi wa tookute mo ore wa yukuze make wa shinai sa)** Then Baki, Maya, Catue, Chloe, Deadpool, Bunshinchi, Ai, Ryou and Boruto join the trio as they run together as Dark the dog is running alongside Sora.

 **(Nasu sube naku oitsumerare nigemadou nante iya da)** Kin is relaxing with the smile on his face. Alicia meditates as both Dante and Rei Suzumura are standing back to back together as they are surrounded by Horrors as Rei and Dante are rushing them

 **(Zashite shi wo matsu yori mo tatakai ni ikiru)** On the moonlight night Kairi hugs Sora behind him with tears on her eyes as Sora got her by her hand

 **(Ooshiku hageshiku inochi moyashi tsukuse)** Riku is watching the moonlight with Chloe by his side as Chloe is sleeping on his arm with the smile on her face

 **(Tomoni tatakau nakama shinjite)** Then Sora, Riku and Kairi bump their fists as they are ready to fight Burning Legion

 **(Super Robot Dynamite Super Robot tobidase!)** Sora, Riku and Kairi pick their keyblades and then they rush the demons.

 **(Hasshin Take off! Hasshin Take off! Fire!)** And then Sora and the gang rush the Burning Legion demons

 **(Yami wo saite ama kakeyuku hagane no tori yo)** Sora, Riku, and Kairi in their keyblade armors alongside Chloe, Kin, Catue and Maya are slashing the demons as well as Deadpool shooting wildly as Baki pummels them and Ryu is using Shinkuu Tatsumaki Senpuu Kyaku at the demons blowing them away as Bunshinchi is piledriving the Burning Legion demon into the ground as Joseph and Hadriel break through them as Boruto as Sharivan is slashing the demons with his laser blade and Ryou and Ai shooting wildy at Demons

 **(Aa furuete iru senshi no tamashii)** Kenshiro, Guts, Yujiro and Ryuuga as Garo are walking away leaving the demons killed by them behind

 **(Ginga wo koe mezasu basho wa haruka na toki no kanata)** Then Sora enters Musou Tensei and then he rappidfire punches demons

 **(Subete wo sono mune ni daite michi no sekai he)** And then Sora and Dio Brando are clash against each other and then Sora jumps high and slashes the screen as the screen shatters and then Sora and the gang are standing for an epic pose as the song ends.

Chapter 11: The Seventh Hokage Enters the Battle.

Sora is walking alongside Maya, Kairi, Boruto and Riku as the went finally into Boruto's homeland called Leaf Village. Then Sora had saw the big Hokage monument as he was amazed.

"Whoa. AMAZING. I didn't knew that your father was a Hokage." said Sora as Boruto with the proud smile on his face had continued. "I support my dad since I respect the old hokage before him, Sora. Let's go. We are almost at Hokage's mansion."

Boruto Uzumaki is a young man with the blonde hair and blue eyes from his father as he got his mother's face. He was dressed in black jacket and white shirt in addition to black boots, black jeans and red fingerless gloves.

Meanwhile Kin, Hadriel, Baki, Chloe and Deadpool were following them unnoticcable as they were looking at Leaf Village as it is indeed beautifull.

"Well. I suppose Naruto's own version of Civilian Council consists of his friends from Leaf Village. Those are Naruto's teammates Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno who are replacing Homura, Danzou and Koharu as Naruto is the one who reformed the council as he stripped Koharu and Homura from their duties." said Kin as Deadpool had continued. "BWAHAHAH! Indeed, Claude. This village is located near Tokyo in the country called Land of Fire which is the part of Elemantal Nations." And then Baki and Chloe had said in union as they always know about ramen. "There is also Ichiraku Ramen shop that we can visit for double portion of Ramen." And then Hadriel was drinking the soda with the commicall grin on his face. After he finished drinking he said this. "This village have the great history."

(cue music: Taku Iwasaki - Old Town)

Meanwhile in Hokage Mansion.

Naruto was sitting on his hokage chair as he was reading the Make Out book series once left by his late master the toad sage Jiraiya. And then the woman was bringing him the tea. It was the dark blue haired woman with white eyes. She had the well endowed body and large bust. She was wearing her white shirt and black pants. It was Hinata Hyuuga who is known now as the Queen of Byakugan as she is actually his loving and gentle wife and then Boruto had came alongside Sora, Riku and Kairi as they saw Naruto's house was indeed beautifull as Maya was crossing her arms.

And then Sora had kneeled before Hinata as Riku and Kairi had followed him.

"Miss Uzumaki. It's a honor to meet with you." said Sora as Hinata with the warm smyle on her face told him and his friends to stand up. "So you are Tokugawa-kun right? I've heard that the rumors about you defeating Xehanort are indeed true. However you've mannaged to gather a lot of friends you care about." And then Sora had nodded in agreement as Naruto was reading Make Out Paradise book as Sora with the cocky grin on his face was interrested.

"Oh! Make out series eh?" said Sora as Naruto had replied. "These books are beautifull. You should start reading them in mount Myoboku." And then Sora had went faster into mount Myoboku with the make out series books he got from Naruto as he had started to read them and Naruto had followed him as well as Kairi with sarcastic grin on her face had shrugged sarcastically. "Well that's good old Sora for you, Boruto." And then Boruto had continued. "Hah. He may be a hotheaded but he is a kind-hearted guy." And then Maya had scratched her own head with the nervous look on her face. "OHOHOHOHOHO! You know Sora-kun well, Boruto. He is the guy with the heart of gold indeed."

Mount Myoboku.

Durring the meditation in Mount Myoboku waterfall, Sora was honing his ninja skills under Naruto's tutellage.

"Listen up, Tokugawa-kun. Ki is your fighting energy which will help you to maintain your fighting spirit. Unleashing this power you will strike down your foes without mercy. And you will free your energy to strike down your opponent." Naruto said to Sora as both of them had jumped off the waterfall on the ground and then Sora and Naruto had went into their fighting stances as Sora was using his Hokuto Jarai Ko attack which is revealed to be a rushing punch as Naruto had dodged Sora's attack as he slammed the Rassengan into Sora thus causing him to fall into the ground as he was holding his own head as he was covered with bruises.

"This attack is called Rassengan. I concentrated all of my Chakra into this windy ball of wind element affinity and I trained harder to master all of variations of Rassengan. Sora-kun. Don't stop on the rythm of Hokuto Shinken. You may be trained in this martial arts style but you are not chosen to use it. However you have proven worthy of this powerfull martial arts style which you will use to protect the others." said Naruto as he used his medical ninjutsu to heal Sora as Sora had healed faster.

Nighttime at Mount Myoboku.

Sora was finishing reading the last Make Out series book and then after he finished reading it Sora had learned everything about the woman body and also learned the ninja skills from Naruto. Then Naruto had approached Sora as Sora had showcased the command spell mark which he got from Kitsurugu Emiya himself who saved Sora from Burning Legion when he was little. It was Kitsurugu's own Command Spell Mark which was transfered to Sora as Sora had decided to summon the servant of his own to fight Burning Legion.

After Maya, Riku, Boruto and Kairi had arrived, Sora had formed the magic circle which was intended to summon the heroic spirits durring the Holy Grail Wars but this time Sora will use the heroic spirit to protect the innocent.

"Servants are known as the heroic spirits, Sora-kun. You can recognize them by their alligement and their servant class. The servant class cards. It will show your servant and your servant will serve under you." said Naruto as he shown to Sora the servant class cards as Sora got the cards of the knight riding the Horse as Naruto knew the answer.

(cue music: Yasuharu Takanashi - Gekisen)

"The horse riding knight servant class. This time your servant is Rider." said Naruto as Sora had started to put the mirror on the circle as he filled the circle with the water itself. And then Sora had started to chant the summoning spell.

 **"Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg.**

 **The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate.**

 **Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill). Shut (fill).**

 **Repeat every five times.**

 **Simply, shatter once filled.**

 **I announce.**

 **Your self is under me, my fate is in your sword.**

 **In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer.**

 **Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil of the world of the dead.**

 **You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance!"**

And then the lightning had struck the mirror as the summonning was success and thus the Rider servant was appeared in the white flash as the mirror was shattered and the Rider was a woman.

This was a well endowed purple haired woman with purple eyes. She had a well endowed large bust as she was in her red thigh-heel boots as she was wearing the red jacket, red shirt in addition to her red fingerless gloves. It was the Rider Servant herself named Medusa Gorgon as she is now in her human form.

"I'm here to serve you, master Sora Tokugawa. I'm servant Rider. My true name is Medusa. I will guard you and your friends from Burning Legion and will serve you from now on." said Medusa Rider as she kneeled before Sora as he had noticed that she was wearing the glasses as Sora got the perverted smirk on his face thanks to Make Out series as he had started to measure Rider's well endowed body.

(cue ost: Yougo Kanno - Silver Rust)

"Let me guess, Rider. Your bust size is 88 cm. You got the large bust." said Sora while measuring Medusa's bust as she got the sly smirk on her face as he looked at her hips. "*wolf whistles* Your hips are 84 cm. You are well endowed indeed." And then after hearing this Medusa had blushed as Riku, Maya and Kairi alongside Naruto and Boruto had laughed together. "Oh Sora-kun. Stop you making me blush." And then both Sora and Kairi had measured her waist. "TadadaDAAAAAAAAAAAAA! YOU WAIST IS 56 cm. So SEXY!" said Sora and Kairi in unison as Rider had laughed happily after this. "OHOHOHOHOHO! You are so funny, Tokugawa-kun."

(cue ost: Haruki Yamada - Go One's Way)

However the anbu ninja with the crow mask on his face had told about Burning Legion attacks on Leaf Village as Sora and his friends are knew about Burning Legion's ambitions.

"SIR! BURNING LEGION DEMONS ARE HERE!" said crow anbu as Sora had nodded in agreement as he now got the serious look on his face as he agreed. "Let's hurry!"

Then the ninjas of leaf village had started to clash against Burning Legion demons led by Dread Lord Tochondrius as he had the evil smirk on his face.

"HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Kill them all. Have no mercy on these insects." said Tichondrius as Sora who had appeared in front of psychopatic dreadlord alongside Boruto, Naruto, Riku, Kairi, Maya and Rider had threatenly cracked his fists.

(cue music: Haruki Yamada - The Seven Scars)

"I highly doubt it, Tichondrius." said Sora as he was standing alongside his friends as Tichondrius' demons were easilly beaten by Hinata who was in her Byakugan mode.

"You know you always disguisted me, dreadlord." said Hinata as the villagers were saved by Leaf ninjas as the demon who had tried to attack her was suddenly turned into stone by Medusa's power as she got her glasses off.

Sora approached the two demons and performed the hand signs as he fired the fire ball from his mouth which burned the demons to ashes.

And then Naruto had started to whipe out demons who attacking the helpless children as he was already in his Tailed Beast Chakra Mode as he whipes the demons out faster with no problem.

Naruto had created the several clones of himself as he commanded his clones to strike down any invading demon his clones come across.

Meanwhile Chloe, Baki, Kin, Deadpool and Hadriel were protecting the villagers from Burning Legion demons. Kin was cutting the three attacking demons into bloody munch while Hadriel, Deadpool and Chloe were cutting the demons down as Baki was pumellating one of the demons into the bloody pulp.

Then Naruto had approached the remaining demons and thrown the Rassenshuriken at them as the Rassenshuriken had approached the demons and it exploded in mid air with them ripping them to bloody pieces. Thus the other demons had started to run in fear as they knew Naruto's power comes from his Tailed Beast called Kurama the Nine Tailed Demon Fox as Naruto was Kurama's Jinchuuriki.

Maya was cutting the demons down with her cane sword as Riku and Kairi were busy slashing the demons with their keyblades.

Then a little girl and her mother were cornered by three demons only to see Boruto was allowing the woman and her daughter to run away to the safer place and then Boruto had went into his henshin pose.

"SEKISHA!" said Boruto as the Big Brand Ship was empowerd with the power of the sun had launched the red lightning into Boruto and thus he was covered into the red armor that is was revealed that Boruto Uzumaki is in fact no other known than the legendary space sheriff called Sharivan and he was trained by the previous Sharivan named Kai Hyuuga. Then Boruto as Sharivan Type-X revealed his laser blade as he cut down the three demons with Sharivan Clash attack as the demons had exploded into violent shower as Boruto had changed back.

Then a crow anbu had revealed his red eyes as it was Sharingan the technique used by Uchiha as he launched the lightning straight punch attack called Chidori right into the attacking demon's torso punching him through the chest and killing him in instant thus terryfying the other demons thus making them runing in fear.

"Sorry but you won't harm innocent people anylonger, filthy fiends." said Medusa as she put on her glassess back and then she revealed her trademark whip called Bellerophon as she performed the hand seals and summoned the pegasus as she got on it as Sora had followed her and then together they had started to cut down the remaining demons of Burning Legion without mercy and they had dashed toward Tichondrius as Sora got his keyblade as he beheaded the demon without mercy with the calm look on his face as the demons saw their master's defeat had started to run in fear as dying Tichondrius had noticed the Tokugawa birthmark over his neck as he had his eyes filled with fear.

"N-no. It's impossible. Who are you?" said Tichondrius as Sora had answered. "My name is Sora Tokugawa. I am the Hero of Keyblade War."

And then the beheaded torso of Dreadlord Tichondrius had fell into the ground as Tichondrius had faded away with his head and torso as he was cut down for good.

Then Sora got off the Pegasus as Rider had shaken hands with her newfound master and friend.

"It was honor for me to join your cause against Burning Legion. I hope we will fight side by side together. But this time I will live with you, Master." said Medusa as she bowed before Sora as he and his friends had laughed together as the crow anbu ninja himself had appeared in front of Sora as he knows about Sora's parrents.

"Hikage and Hadriel are proud to have such remarkable son. You definently remind me of my big brother Itachi who was still loyal to the village." said crow as he unmasked himself. It was Naruto's best friend Sasuke Uchiha. He was the black haired man with brown eyes as he is the beared of Sharingan jutsu which Sasuke uses to strike down the villains as Sora had shaken the hands with the legendary Uchiha.

"I've heard that your daughter Sarada is beautifull as your wife Sakura right?" said Naruto as Sasuke had replied with commicall grin on his face. "Yep. Both Sarada and Sakura are beautifull. Hope you will get along with your servant after all. Heheh."

Back at Tokyo and at Sora's mansion of his own.

Sora was holding the photo of him alongside Riku and Kairi durring their days at Destiny Islands as he had smiled that he not only had found his family but his long lost friends as well. Meanwhile, Medusa who was in her maid outfit had brought the tea as Sora had started to drink as Medusa had the friendly smile on her face as Sora had knew that Medusa is the kind woman who will risk her life to protect her friends and then Sora will know that the Burning Legion demons need to be destroyed for greater good while Deadpool was sleeping in the guest hall as Sora had witnessed Kairi was walking in her kimono with the smile on her face as Sora had grinned pervertedly as he saw Kairi had the well endowed large bust. Kairi's bust size was 93 same as Maya. Her waist is 55 cm while her hips are 84 and Sora was learning the erverted attitude from Naruto's late master Jiraiya as he appeared behind Kairi as he had started to massage her breasts as she had blushed nervously.

"K-KYAH! S-Sora-kun. G-go easy on me will you?" said Kairi as she got the blushing look on her face as Sora had put her on his bed as both lovers had smiled happily as they were happy to see each other again.

"You know. I always knew that I can find you, Kairi. I missed you." said Sora as Kair who had wrapped her hand arround him had continued and they went into the dreamland. "I missed you too, Sora-kun!" And then they slept peacefully together as Maya who was in another room was peacefully smiling at the photo of her, Mana, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Shin and Bunshinchi as Children as they remember their childhood days as well as Maya is still missing her late parrents as she loved them much as with the smile on her face she had shed her tear as she will miss her parrents.

End of Chapter 11

(ED: Yume Sketch by JAM Project)

(It shows the photo of Sora, Riku, Kairi, Baki, Maya, Chloe, Catue, Ai, Kin and Deadpool smiling together)

Doushite darou...  
Itsumo sousa chikazuku tabi kara mawari no yume...  
Mae wo muite shigamitsuite sou sukoshi zutsu

Yakusoku no ano basho e to  
Sasae ai nagara

Jishin ga tari nai toki wa  
Mune ni te wo atete  
Bokura ga tsuzuetta page yomi kaesou

Kyou made soshite asu e to  
Tsuzuite yuku no sa  
Taisetsu na yume ga kanau  
Sono nichi made  
Ari no mama no bokura de zutto...

(Instrumental of THE EXCEEDER plays)

Narration by Leo Aiolia

"Is the man have the right to use the power for the sake of others? Mitsunari is now giving the mission to Sora and his friends to find and destroy the Majini threat in Kijuju with the help of Sora's long time rival and friend named Terra the previous keyblade wielder who is ready to help Sora in B.O.W. slaying. Next time on Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master: Chapter 12: The Cleaning of Kijuju. The new battle will await Sora and his friends."

Yep I decided to use Rider from Fate series as Sora's servant thus binding her to him as in the past Sora had recieved a command spell mark from Kitsurugu Emiya to use it to strike down the evil Burning Legion demons who harm the others. Tipper villains. Harm the innocent children in front of Rider Medusa and she will turn you into the stone by her sight.


End file.
